All that Heaven will Allow
by suessekathi
Summary: Logan and Rory met sporadically when they were attending Yale. However, she had a relationship with, James Thompson. After the year abroad she went back to London with James. They got married had a little daughter named Cameron Katherine and unfortunately their lives were destroyed like a house of cards when the doctor diagnosed James with pancreatic cancer in the hospital in 2007
1. Chapter 1 A hard morning

**I'm currently writing on a new Story and I hope you're going to read it, it would be a blast for me if I would get some response from you thanks a lot :)**

Manchester, UK 26. November 2010

Rory Hayden-Thompson was sitting on the window ledge in her master bedroom and looked on the snowy streets of Manchester. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Six days ago, her husband James passed away. He fought a battle against cancer for two years, but it was hopeless. He lost the fight. Pancreatic cancer was especially hard to overcome.

The treatments in the hospital had worn James body out, and it was so heart wrenching for Rory to see him suffering. But she didn't let him down. She was at his side for nearly every chemotherapy treatment. "James, what am I going to do without you?" she mumbled miserably to herself and buried her face in her hands.

"Rory? Honey?" she heard the concerned voice of her father as he entered the room. "Dad, please, I want to be alone," she said with a weak voice, but Christopher wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"No Honey, I'm not going anywhere. We're worried about you Kiddo. "I know it is hard for you, but you should put your clothes on. The funeral starts in 3 hours, and you should eat something, please." Christopher gently insisted as he walked to his daughter and put his hands on Rory's shoulders.

Chris squeezed Rory's shoulders, and as his daughter had turned to him, he was frightened. Rory's otherwise sparkling blue eyes were blank and sunken into her head. There was no light in them, only despair. He sighed as he took a seat behind his daughter on the window ledge and hugged her tightly.

"Dad I'm scared. It's so odd that Jamie isn't here anymore to take care of Cameron and me.  
I mean she's only three, and James is going to miss so much of his daughter's life. He won't see her growing up, meeting her first boyfriend, graduating from high school and college. It's not fair that he died. He left us alone Dad", Rory stated weakly as she was so tired. She was consumed with anger, grief, and loneliness.

"Oh, sweetie I know, and you're not alone because your Mom and I won't let you down. Never. Everything is going to be ok. Cami asked about 20 minutes ago if she can come to you. She needs and misses her Mommy, honey. I know it is hard, but you must be strong, at least for her, " Chris said in a low voice as he stroked a brown strand of Rory's hair behind her ear.

The 25-year-old woman closed her eyes for one moment and nodded. "I know. I miss her too Dad. The last 48 hours were so hard for me. I thought I was ready for that moment, that horrible moment, but I wasn't. But I'm so glad that he didn't have to suffer anymore. Please let her in Dad.", Rory said and tried to smile.

"Mommy?" Cameron asked hesitantly as she came into the room.

"Hey, Cami. Did you have fun with Grandpa Chris and Nana Lorelai?" Rory greeted her and tried her best not to burst into tears again as she gazed at her daughter. Cameron was a good mixture of both of her parents.  
She had his curly hair and Rory's sparkling blue eyes. The little girl already loved books, had a big Disney DVD collection at a tender age of 3 years and had an enormous sense of adventures like her father, James.

"Yeah, Mommy.", She nodded again shyly and went to the closet. Rory observed her little daughter.

"What are you doing honey?" Rory asked and went to her daughter.

"Open, pease," she said, and Rory had to smile.

"Of course, and it's not pease, it is, please. Honey. Please," Rory corrected her as she opened the closet as she saw the several suits, ties, and jeans from her husband. She had to swallow. "Daddy? Dada?", the little girl was crying after James.

"Sweetpea Daddy isn't here." she tried to calm her daughter who was looking after her father.

"Where? Dada.", she repeated.

"Oh Cami, Daddy's an angel now, but he will watch over you and me forever. He'll be in our hearts.", she began to explain and hugged her daughter.

"No..no Daddy no angel...want him here..." she shook her head, and her blue eyes were full of tears.

Rory rocked her crying daughter and stroke her hair while she was fighting against her tears too.  
"Shh, everything is going to be ok. Mommy's here.", She murmured in her daughter's soft hair.

The 3-year-old toddler buried her face into Rory's shoulder and sobbed. "Dada...",

"I know I miss him too bumblebee...", Rory replied, and few tears were running down her face again because she had used the nickname that James had given Cameron. Jamie had given her the name because she was so fascinated with bees.

While Rory was trying to soothe Cami, Lorelai and Christopher were sitting in the living room. Lorelai sighed and cuddled to her husband. "What's wrong, Lore?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm so worried about Rory. I thought maybe it would be better if she would move back again to our home in Notting Hill? Or should we look for a new house for her?" she suggested to Chris.

"I think it would be better for Rory to get a new house. Frank owes me a favor. Maybe he knows some good places for Rory and our little Tink. I'll ask him tomorrow when I'm back in the office."

"Okay babe and I wonder when Sam and Mat will come. Didn't you tell Matt that he should be here on time with Samantha?" Lorelai said and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, I asked Matt to be here with Samantha on time. I hope Matt didn't oversleep again!", he sighed, took his smartphone from the table and before he could hit the phone button they heard the voices of Sam and Matt.

"Mom, Dad sorry that we're late. We had to stop at Starbucks because it is pretty tough to handle Sammy when she is caffeine deprived," Matt told his parents when he and his sister came into the living room.

"Hey, don't judge the nectar of the gods," Lorelai teased and stopped immediately in tracks when Rory came into the living room with her weeping daughter.

"Yeah, don't do that Matt!" Sam said to her bigger brother. Then she turned to Rory, "Oh Rory, Tink. Hey, sweetie come to Auntie Sam. How about a Disney movie? Maybe Cinderella?"

"Cinderella?" the little girl turned her head to Sam.

"Yes, Cinderella. Come on, this was one of my and your Mommy's favorite movie when we were your age," Samantha agreed taking Cameron from Rory.

"That would be much fun, honey. It is a wonderful story. About a prince who's falling in love with a poor girl that has mouse friends. You will love it," Rory told her and wiped away her tears.

"Pince and princess?" she looked at her Mom with big eyes. "Yeah Prince Charming and the princess," Rory smiled, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before Samantha took her away to watch the Disney movie.

The brown-haired woman was glad to have a little break and turned to her mother. "Mom, can you help me, please? I don't know which dress I should wear for the funeral. I just can't make a decision," she begged her mother.

"Let me take a look, mini-me," she nodded as stood up from the couch and followed her daughter into the master bedroom. She peered into the closet. "How about this one with a calf-length cost type jacket? And your teardrop earrings?", Lore suggested looking at her daughter worriedly.

"Rory? Are you listening to me?" she asked drawing Rory out of her daze and back to reality.

"Sorry Mom, I'm totally messed up. I can't do this today. I just can't say goodbye forever. It hurts so badly," Rory whispered, burying her face in her hands and start to cry again. It seemed to her as if her heart broke into thousands of fragments and the pain won't stop. The darkness was just so deep.

"Honey I know it isn't easy to handle. I wish I could do anything to undo it. But I can't, sweets. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you and Cami. You just have to keep going forward, even if it seems impossible to you now," Lorelai said stroking her hair.

"James loved you and Cameron more than anything else in the world. He gave me a letter for you and made me promise to give you the letter after the funeral."

As Lorelai's words registered in Rory's mind, she looked at her mother confused and hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2 the Farewell Letter

Thanks for each of your comments :) stay tuned the next chapter is already waiting for you

"A letter?" Rory mumbled to herself and tried to calm down again.

"Yeah, I suppose if you want to read it now that would be ok. I'm just worried about you Rory." Lorelai said, looking at her daughter concerned.

"I know you are, Mom. It just makes no sense that he had to die. Stupid cancer! The illness ruined everything! It took one of the most important people in my life away. Why? Why him?" Rory said in desperation and stopped for a moment. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Why? I don't understand it. I mean six days ago I talked to him, and now he's gone forever. Cami was looking for him in the closet. In the closet. Can you imagine? She was searching for him." Rory continued, looking at her mom with sad eyes and couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Her mother tried consoling her, "Rory, she's three years old. She doesn't understand what happened six days ago. If you want the letter now, I..."

"Yes please Mom, " Rory said cutting her off. "I need to read it. I'm strong enough to handle it, don't worry ok?" she said looking pleadingly at her mother.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Lorelai told her, brushing a strand brown hair from her face.

"Thank,s, Mom," Rory nodded as her Mom left the room. She laid down on her bed, and when she turned over, she looked at the wedding picture. James was so happy on that day. In the photo, he had embraced her tightly, and his arms were on her abdomen.

The pregnancy was hardly recognizable in this photograph. Rory had to swallow the lump in her throat and tried to stay calm. "Baby, I miss you so much," she whispered to herself while the tears were streaming down her cheeks again.

Rory curled in the fetal position and couldn't calm down. The pain did stop. James was everywhere. She just wanted to run away and never come back. But she couldn't and wouldn't leave Cami alone. She needed her mommy.

"Rory?" Lore sighed and gently crawled on the other side of the bed. She hugged her daughter and kissed her soft chocolate hair.

"Mom I want to be with him so badly. I can't live without him. I mean who will cook for Cami and me? Or cheer me up when I'm crying about Pretty Woman or Casablanca?! I'm so terrified about the funeral Mom, what if I break down or can't say the eulogy?" Rory cried.

"We are here Rory; we don't let you down. I know your eulogy will be from the heart and honor James's memory of what a wonderful person he was," she tried to cheer her up.

"Thank you again, mom. I'm so happy to have you by my side. You're my rock mom and dad of course too. Maybe Cami and I can sleep at your place tonight? I don't want to be alone in our penthouse. We can make a wallowing movie night perhaps?" Rory said leaning against her mother.

"That is a good idea. We can order food and have it delivered. If you don't mind, Samantha could join us. I'm sure that would help you. You and Sammy have always had a good relationship with each other. She can help you get through this just like I will and never forget that you and Cami are loved. Youˋre not alone." Lorelai smiled at her tenderly and stroked her tear stained cheeks.

"I know I'm so glad that I have her and Matt in my life. They mean the world to me and are such a help with Cami," Rory said as she faced Lorelai. "May I have the letter now Mom? I want to read it, please," she sobbed and tried to get up from the bed, but was too weak and tired.

"How about I read it to you? I think it would be easier for you. Afterward, you have to eat something; you're looking too thin." Lorelai suggested to her daughter.

"But I'm not hungry Mom. I'm too nervous to eat anything, and I'm glad that Colin is coming today. He interrupted his trial in New York to be here for us. Maybe he will finally join dad at the family firm." Rory shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"That's good to hear. Colin is a great lawyer. Dad will be happy about it if he can get him to join the firm. Nobody is as good as Colin when it comes to divorce. Shall I begin to read, sweets?" Lorelai asked as she held the letter in her hands and looked at Rory.

"I'm afraid Mom," Rory blanches as she looked at her mother's face.

"You don't have to hear it now. I promised James that you'd get the letter, but it doesn't have to be now," Lorelai said pausing with the envelope in her hand.

"I want to hear it now," Rory said firmly. Lorelai began to read the letter.

 _ **My dearest honeybee,**_

 _ **I don't know where I should start. I never imagined I'd have to leave you and our bumblebee so soon. I had always thought that I'm going to die when I'm in my early eighties in a rocking chair next to you on a big porch with our grandkids or maybe great-grandkids playing at our feet, not at 26 years old when our life just started. I won't lie to you... I'm afraid of dying, but it is easier for me to go when you're by my side.**_

 _ **I don't know when my time is coming to Rory, but you must know that I enjoyed every minute with you and Cami. You and Cami mean so much to me.**_

 _ **Do you remember when we first met in Oxford at the university at the tender age of 23 and 22? It was a miracle for me, and you're the best thing that happened in my life besides Cami. She was a big surprise, and I couldn't imagine my life without her. Cameron is a whirlwind, and a good mixture of you and me and I know you will raise Cameron to be a self-confident woman.**_

Lorelai stopped for a moment and looked at Rory. Rory was fighting against her tears. "Oh my god! Mom, it must have taken him so much strength to write this letter," she said with a weak voice.

"I am sure it did. He was an amazing man Rory," Lorelai said struggling with her. "Should I continue Sweets?" her mother questioned, looking at her eldest daughter with a worried facial expression.

"Yes, before I change my mind." Rory nodded, and she continued.

 _ **Rory, my wonderful honey bee I know you're strong, but please don't make any hasty decisions when I'm not here anymore. I hope you know what I'm talking about. It is terrible enough for Cami to lose me. She shouldn't miss her adorable Mommy too.**_

 _ **I can't protect you and Cami anymore if my parents are coming to…(God, I don't even want to write it) to my funeral, please send them away. I don't want them at my funeral. My parents were so rude towards to you.**_

 _ **I get so angry thinking about them wanting you to have an abortion because it wasn't a boy. That still repulses me.**_

 _ **I was happy that it was a little girl, and it makes me so sad that I can't give her a baby brother or baby sister to play with. I would do anything for you and Cami. I wish I could be healthy again, but doctor Johnson, while he hasn't given up, isn't given me great odds. I'm so sorry that I didn't fight hard enough for you and our precious daughter.**_

 _ **A few days ago, I talked with Logan, my boss. He will offer you a job after my funeral. I know that sounds so weird. At my funeral, you will be offered a job. Please listen to him though, Rory. He's a nice guy, and in the last three years of our friendship,p, we became close. I'm going to miss him.**_

 _ **Of course, it's up to you. You can consider if you want to take the job or not. It's your decision. I just wanted to give you some choices.**_

 _ **Well now I have to go now, the next chemo treatment is waiting for me how I hate that.**_

 _ **But never forget that I'll love you forever Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Thompson, I'm so proud of you and little Cami. And if you ever feel lonely call, Lucy. She loves you both and will always be there for you and Cameron, and she will need you too.**_

 _ **Please be healthy for you and Cami. I'm going to watch over you and Cami on my little cloud just like in the comics of the Simpsons. God, I'm going to miss it not being able to watch the Simpsons with you.**_

 _ **Your loving husband,**_

 _ **James Alexander Thompson**_

 _ **P.S.: If you ever find the chance to be happy and someone who will love you and Cami, take it. I want you both to have that opportunity. I mean it, Rory. The thought of you with someone else crushes me, but the idea of you alone and lonely destroys me. I don't want that for you. Don't be afraid to love again. Love is the most significant thing in the world.**_

 _ **In the closet, you'll find a box with 15 letters and presents for Cami one for each year until she is 18 years old. Please give it to her or read it to her until she's able to read it by herself.**_

 _ **I want her to have memories of me when she's growing up. Thank you, Rory, thank you for nearly three beautiful years of marriage. It was an honor to be your husband and never forget that I never stop loving you and Cami.**_

Lorelai folded the letter and had to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew that James was good at taking care of his family, but she didn't know that he was such a vulnerable soul. He didn't show this side to her or Christopher.

Jamie was always very charming, friendly and extremely good looking, but reserved with his emotions. Though it was unbearable right now, she knew Rory was fortunate to have loved and been loved by this man.

"Mom…," Rory sobbed and tried to stop the stabbing ache in her heart.

"Oh my god,d, he was amazing. You were fortunate to be his wife sweets. He loved you and Cami unconditionally," Lorelai said as tears escaped her eyes as well.

"He was. Did you know about the boxes Mom? Did he tell you?" Rory asked her as she wiped away her tears.

"No, I didn't know about that. That was such an amazing thing to do. I know it hurts now, babe. But in years to come, you will be forever grateful to him for this," Lorelai said.

"Now, we read the letter. I know you have even more on your mind, but please eat something. For me, please. The funeral is starting in 2 hours. You haven't eaten much in days. I don't want you passing out at the service. Let sink in her new clothes too."

"Ok, Mom," Rory sighed. She followed her mother zombie-like as they left the master bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting ready for the funeral

**Thanks for your comments and support. I appreciate it :)**

"Mommy, Nana" Cami came running to them with her new yellow princess Belle dress.

"Wow, you look pretty Tink. You're nearly looking like Princess Belle from the Beauty and the Beast. But we have to change you into another dress. I'll help you come on..." Lorelai tried to convince her granddaughter.

"No!" she giggled and shook her head. Her light-brown curls framed her pretty face, and she was smiling happily.

"Please, Tink the other dress is more comfortable than this pretty dress. If you want I can take the dress with me and afterward you can wear it again ok?" Rory said to her in lovely voice and lifted her chin a little to look into her blue eyes.

"No I want to be princess Mommy..." the little girl grinned at her Mom and Rory was getting a little frustrated.

"Cameron Katherine Thompson, I'm going to change your clothes right now before I get angry with you," she told Cameron in a severe tone and tried not to lose her nerves.

"Noo Mommy..no.", she repeated and looked stubbornly at her mother with her tiny hands on her hips in a defiant pose.

"Cameron do you remember how you like Willy Wonka, but you don't like Loompa Loompa land?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes," Cameron nodded.

"Well Cam if you don't change into our new clothes, I will send you to Loompa land," Lorelai threatened told her and tried not to laugh when she saw the terrified look on her granddaughter's face.

"Noo Loompa land..dress pretty..please Mommy.", she quickly replied, and the first tears were streaming down her face.

Christopher watched his daughter arguing with little Cameron. "Hey Cameron, how about some hot chocolate and a muffin?

And then I'll help you with the new dress. How does that sound?" Christopher asked as he came over to Cameron and kneeled down to wipe away her tears.

"Promise?" she looked at her grandfather.

"Yes, but you have to change into your new dress. Because this dress is too pretty for a funeral Tinkerbell," Christopher explained to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Uh oh, you're not doing as I asked, little missy. It seems to me you don't want any hot chocolate or a muffin."

The toddler huffed and knew that she should just listen to get her treats.

"Ok Gampa goo.." she gave in, took her grandfather's hand and went with him to the kitchen. Thankful Rory looked at her father and was glad that she didn't have to be stern to her daughter. The whole day wore her out, and it was 10 am in the morning.

"Hey, Rory, how about we join Dad and little Tink? I think you need some coffee and maybe a burger? I ran out and grabbed your favorite burger at TGI's," she Samantha bribed her sister. "You really must eat something.", Samantha smiled at Rory who was four years younger than Rory.

"Did I hear TGI Friday's? Oh my dearest second daughter, you're an angel! An angel with food!" Lorelai joined the conversation enticed by food.

"Yep Mom, I haven't forgotten you. I have a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries for you. Let's go to the kitchen. I hope Matt is coming in soon," Samantha glanced outside with concern. "He's on the balcony arguing with his soon to be ex-girlfriend I think."

"Oh no, is Gabriella making trouble again?" Lorelai asked and took a glance at her son who was standing on the balcony in his Burberry Winter coat gesturing with his hands. They couldn't hear the conversation but could see from the motions and expressions that it was a heated discussion.

Samantha sighed, "Who knows? It always seems to be something."

"You both go to the kitchen. I think Matti needs some motherly love from me. I'll be right back," Lorelai said sympathetically towards her son that was now standing alone on the balcony looking solemn. She went out and gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" she asked him and was a little concerned when she looked into his sad eyes.

"Gabriella called the quits Mom. It's over," he whispered and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Matt. But why did she quit? I thought you were happy with her?" she answered and kissed him on his forehead.

"Yes of course. I was happy with her. But she claimed that I spend too much time with my family. Can you imagine she's jealous of Cami? That princess is three years old and needs her fun uncle Matt, especially now, after James isn't here anymore," he ran his hand through his hair trying to control his emotions.

Then he said, "She also says that I'm studying too hard. I mean I want to make you and Dad proud and show both of my grandparents that I'm good enough to lead a big company. How am I supposed to do that if I don't devote some time to school?"

"My sweet Matt. We are so proud of you. Dad's always talking about how proud he is of you when we're attending a charity event. Even in the office, everybody knows how proud Christopher is of you. Please forget Gabriella.

She is obviously not worth your time. You have too much to offer for a selfish, self-centered, insecure girl like her to appreciate. You're such an amazing young man like your Dad," Lorelai said ruffling his hair.

"I love you Matt, and you'll always be my little boy no matter what. And your grandparents are proud of you too Kid," Lorelai assured him as she took his cold hand in hers and smoothed it gently.

"Thanks, Mom, love you too, but it hurts a lot. We were together for nearly three years and then she said it's over. I don't get it." he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I know what you mean, but you'll get over it, Matt. You'll realize you just weren't right for each other. Your values and priorities are too different," Lorelai said. "Come and join us in the kitchen. The girls and Cami are waiting for you, Fun Matt" Lore stated.

"Ok, I'm coming Mom. Thanks for being there for me," he nodded and together they went back to the penthouse.

"Mommy, Mommy.", Cami tried to get her mother's attention while she was drinking her hot chocolate.

But Rory was far away in her thoughts. "Mommy, ook..ook," she said again and ate a little piece of her muffin.

"For God's sake, what's wrong Cameron?", She snapped at her much harsher than she intended. A moment later, Rory was sorry. Cameron burst into tears.

Rory scooped Cameron up in her arms sobbing. "Baby, Mommy's sorry. Mommy is just sad today. I shouldn't have snapped at you," she told her while caressing the back of her head and holding onto her baby tightly.

"Mommy sad? No sad Mommy. Dada angel," she sobbed a little and buried her face into Rory's shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong with my beautiful sister and my little tink?" Matt said entering the room.

"You're looking pretty, little princess. May I have a dance with you, princess Belle?" Matt teased, bowing to his niece as he brought his hand theatrically to his chest while bowing.

"Dance?" Cami looked up.

"Yes, a dance Tink," he grinned at her, took her into his arms and began with her to dance in the kitchen.

"Matti this is so much fun.", She said and was getting a little tired. She rested her head on his shoulder and passed out a few minutes later. The combination of high running emotions and skipping her morning nap had exhausted her.

"My sleepy little head," he murmured into her ear, stroked her curly hair and gave her a soft kiss on the temple.

"Someone's getting tired huh?" Sam asked as she watched her little niece sleeping in the arms of her older brother Matt.

"Yes, I guess. Matt, what did Gaby do to you? You're looking very sad!" Rory nodded to her sister and turned to her twin brother.

"She called the quits, but I don't mind. It hurts like hell Rory. However, I've got more time with this precious little angel who is sleeping on my shoulder. Would it be ok if we go with her to the Christmas market tomorrow? I think you and little Tink need a distraction," Matt suggested.

"Kiss-mas?", the little girl woke up immediately as she heard the word Christmas, and looked puzzled at her uncle. She was very much looking forward to Christmas. The mere mention of the word excited her.

"Yes, the Christmas market Cami. There are so many things to see..." Matt said.

"Santa too?", she asked hopefully.

"We will see, but I'm not sure that he will be there tomorrow because it is still too early. But in December we can visit him in nearly every shopping center," Matt offered.

"Wow, Mommy we go there to see Santa Clause...", she nodded with a shy smile.

"We will see ok? So, and let's get you changed into your white dress. Come on baby." Rory said as she took her and went to her nursery.

Rory put her little daughter on the changing mat. Cameron looked at her mom with big eyes.

"Mommy look, that Cinderella..." the little girl giggled happily and pointed with her fingers at the opposite wall.

"Yeah I see it my little Tinkerbell, and how do you like Cinderella?", Rory asked her little daughter and was so glad for the distraction.

"Love it Mommy..pince and Cinderella and bippity boppy boo!" she told her mother while Rory put her in the white silk dress, and put the blue bow in her curly hair.

"Yup and the prince and Cinderella have their happy ending and live happily ever after..." she nodded absently and tried to avoid her thoughts.

She had to face the truth. She wasn't going to have a happy ending. James died six days ago, and they wouldn't have their perfect ending. It wouldn't be like Cinderella and the Prince or like Allie and Noah in the book and the film "The Notebook".

What could be more beautiful than to die in the arms of her husband James Alexander Thompson, the man Rory loved the most when she would be old and weak. Rory took a deep breath and tried to get her act together.

Rory had barely noticed these last few days. She had hardly eaten anything and had even given up drinking coffee.

She had just felt sorry for herself without considering her daughter. She was still sorry that she had neglected Cami for the last days. Rory was so happy that her parents had taken care of Cami when she was not able to do it.

"Mommy don't be sad...me love you..", Cami said hugged her tight.

The sweet little voice of Cami brought Rory back to her senses. "Oh my precious, little Cameron, I love you too..", Rory replied in a soft voice and cuddled her.

Ten minutes later, Rory came back with her daughter. Cameron was wearing a white silk dress which ended up on her knees with a blue bow in her hair to complete her outfit. "She looks like you right now sweets. You're pretty, baby girl," Lorelai cooed with a wistful smile on her lips.

"Petty Nana?" she said and could barely open her eyes.

"Yes Cami, and I guess we should get ready. Mine and Christopher's parents are coming to the cemetery soon." Lorelai said.

"You're right Mom. Cami do you want to pick some of your stuff toys before we leave the penthouse?" she said to her Mom and then she was turning to her daughter, who's looking at her with tired eyes.

"The ephlant Max Mommy please..", she said clapping her hands.

"Of course, you won't go out without your elephant Max. I'll get it for you. Dad can you take her?" she asked her father.

"Sure, Kiddo.", Chris nodded and took the toddler in his arms. She immediately rested her head again on Christopher's shoulder and began to suck on her thumb.


	4. Chapter 4 The Funeral and circumstances

Thanks a lot for your response :) now I'm going to post the 4th chapter :) and please leave a comment at the end of the chapter I would appreciate it pretty much

A short time later, the group was at the cemetery waiting to go into the chapel for the service. Cami was still asleep in her stroller covered with a warm blanket with Disney princesses on it. "Mom, Dad it's good to see you," Lorelai greeted her parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore.

"Good to see you too Lorelai. I'm sorry to tell you that Straub and Francine didn't make it to London today because the plane had technical issues, but they will be arriving on the next flight," Emily said to Lorelai as she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"That stinks, but thanks for the heads up, Mom," she sighed.

"How is Rory holding up?" Richard inquired with a worried expression on his face.

"Well, not good Dad. She's in a private viewing right now to have a moment with him alone. She insisted even though I wasn't sure it was the best idea. It is so hard for her. I wish I could help her Dad," she sighed. A little smile formed on her lips when she saw her sister Mia and her husband, Andrew, with their children, Colin and Emma, as they came closer.

"Mia oh my it is so good that you're here with Andrew, Colin, and Emma," she said as the stopped in front of them.

"I'm happy to see you, little sister, although it would be better under other circumstances," Mia replied and hugged her younger sister, Lorelai.

"Aunt Lorelai, where is Rory? I want to see her?" Colin said and took a glance into the stroller. His little god daughter slept peacefully with her elephant Max.

"She is with James right now in the chapel. She wanted a few moments alone. Please look in on her, Colin," Lorelai said.

"Cawin?" Colin stopped in his tracks as he heard the sleepy voice from Cami.

"Hey, little missy. How are you?" he kneeled down in front of the stroller and grinned at her.

"Good," she smiled shyly. "Look Max ephlant," she nodded and pointed at her stuff toy.

"Wow! This is a pretty cool elephant. How about a little walk in the snow? Do you mind, Aunt Lorelai?" Collin suggested and looked at the concerned face his aunt had.

"No not at all Colin, but please take good care of her. Cami's got a great sense of adventure. She's got it from her father. Rory was never the type to explore and climb on things like Cami is doing," Lorelai answered.

"I will. Come on little princess. We will take a little walk to your Mommy, but don't run away. You have to promise me that. Mommy doesn't want to lose you," he tried to explain to her as he pulled her out of the stroller.

"I do I'm a good girl," she told her godfather.

"I know that you're a good girl. Come on, let's go," He nodded towards to Cam. Fifteen minutes later they were almost at the chapel, and Cami pulled away. She took the opportunity to run and play in the snow.

She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. Suddenly she recognized two people at the entrance. They were Cameron's grandparents Paul and Charlotte Thompson. "No..no mean. Max we hide," she talked to her stuffed elephant and hid in the bushes.

Rory had lost all sense of time while she was in the chapel. One of Rory's favorite pictures of her husband stood in front of James' coffin. She remembered all too well when the snapshot she had been taken. James was in Hastings on the beach. On that day the two had taken an extended beach walk with their one-month-old daughter Cameron. It was one of the most beautiful moments in Rory's life when they walked down the beach together and watched their daughter sleep.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of this precious moment.

 _ **December 21, 2007**_

 _ **"Rory, you can't imagine how happy I am right now. Our little daughter is one month old, and I have the best woman in the world. I am so happy that you came into my life and gave me the most beautiful gifts of my life. First, you married me. Second that you gave me our daughter Cami," James broke the silence as they strolled along the beach with their daughter sleeping in the stroller.**_

 _ **Rory turned to her husband, stopped for a moment, and looked lovingly at James. "And I'm glad to have you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me until Cami came into our lives of course. I love you more than you can ever imagine. You're the only person I want to grow old with and sit with on our porch and watch our grandchildren or even great-grandchildren playing in the garden..." Rory replied with a dreamy smile and couldn't stop looking at her husband.**_

 _ **She loved him more than anything else in the world and Rory couldn't imagine a better man than James at her side. He was witty, warm-hearted yet a little too adventurous to Rory's dismay. She was also glad that he had forgiven her for the mistake. She would never have excused herself if James had left her because of this stupid mistake.**_

" _ **Oh yeah, indeed. And how about if I invite my two favorite women in my life to Oscar's on The Square? I know that the Gilmore Girls are always hungry. And a little break wouldn't hurt us either. In my opinion, we have been walking for far too long. I don't want you or our little Princess to get sick..." Jamie smiled and looked at Rory questioningly.**_

 _ **"I fully agree with you. We Gilmore Girls are always hungry. Look! Cameron woke up when she heard us talking about food! Hey, sweet pea. Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything in the world." Rory cooed at her daughter. "She's so beautiful Honeybee. Like you.."**_

" _ **You're such a charmer James Alexander Thompson.." Rory giggled, and together they went to their favorite restaurant...**_

Rory opened her eyes again and couldn't fight against her rising tears anymore. The pain forced Rory to her knees. She pulled her legs tight and buried her face in her hands. "Why...why did you leave me, Jamie? Why?" she whispered in tears and could hardly calm down.

The snow crunched under his winter boots as Logan approached the chapel. He sighed sadly, still not quite believing that his colleague and close friend James was dead. Suddenly, he stopped as he heard something. He stilled and listened closer. It was a little sob. "Mommy, Dada."

"Are you lost, sweetie?" Logan questioned the little girl under the bush. As he listened for an answer, he swore he heard Colin's voice in the distance. But it couldn't be him. He would not be at this funeral. He had a critical trial to attend in New York. He refocused his attention on the tiny girl.

"Cam, where are you?" Colin spoke in a loud tone as he rounded the corner and found her with Logan and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Colin? What are you doing here? And this is Cam?" Logan questioned, and looked curiously at his friend and the small child.

"I am here for a family member's funeral. And, yes, that is Cameron," Colin told him.

"Cameron, what did I say about running away?" Colin asked the little girl and took her in his arms again. "But soo much snow. Funny" she told him with a pout and pointed with her pink fingers at the snow.

"Colin! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you and Cami." Rory addressed Colin

"Rory? Is that you?" Logan looked at her, puzzled at the whole scene in front of him.

"Who are you?" she asked him because she couldn't remember his face. Colin stood back and watched with Cameron, curious if Rory would remember Logan.

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Logan. We met each other at Yale in 2005," Logan explained to her and tried himself to be calm, although he was getting nervous. What was she doing here?

'At Yale?' thought Rory, trying to remember Logan and then her memory cleared a bit. "Weren't you the guy who wanted to put your number in my dorm room?" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that was Finn and me. What are you doing here? I didn't know that you had a daughter. Did you know James?", He inquired and came a little closer to Rory. The young woman sighed.

"Yes, I knew him very well. He was my husband and Cameron's father," she stated plainly in a trembling voice and ran her hand with a drifting movement through her brown hair.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry. I had no idea," Logan stuttered uncomfortably. "James talked about his wife, Lorelai all the time. I just never connected the dots. I had no idea it was you, Rory."

"Ogan mommy?" she asked and looked up at her mother.

"Yeah, that..that was Daddy's boss Tink. Would you like to say hi to him?" Rory explained.

"Daddy..where..angel?" she asked and looked curiously at her mother. "No Baby daddy's not here. Daddy's friend Logan is here," she explained to her daughter.

"Ogan friend mommy?" she asked and gave her mother doe eyes. "Yes, he's a friend. Let's be polite and say hi to Logan," she told Cameron and walked with her daughter toward Logan.

"Hi Ogan." she waved at him with a small smile. "Hi, sweetie. You're a pretty girl, look just like your Mommy." Logan grinned at the little girl.

"Yes. Look my Max," she grinned and showed him her stuff toy.

"Wow, I wish I had such a great elephant like you. Max is a strong name," Logan replied coming closer to her and Rory. The 3-year-old toddler was a little shy and buried her head into Colin's shoulder. Logan stopped for a moment. "Cawin? Ogan nice?" Cami questioned.

"Yes missy, he's very nice. He's my best friend. You don't have to be afraid of him." Colin explained to her and stroked her ebony curly hair. "Baby Colin is right. He's very nice. He was with Mommy at college." Rory agreed with Colin.

"Mommy daddy come back?" she asked the question again and turned her head to her mother. Rory couldn't stand it anymore, and a desperate sob came out of her mouth.

Just then another woman walked up and stood beside Logan. "Logan, I'm sorry I'm late. What's going on here? Who is..oh is this Rory?" the 24-year-old woman said as she intruded on the conversation.

"Yes, honey, this is Rory. Rory, this is my fiancée Odette Cotillard." Logan introduced her to Rory.

"Hi Miss Cotillard, it's nice to meet you. This is my daughter Cameron; she is called Cami. Come on say hi, don't be rude." she begged her little girl.

"Cawin woman bad? Noo.", she whispered to him, and Colin had to chuckle a little bit.

Colin put Cami back on the ground and walked with her to Odette.

"Hello Cameron, this is a beautiful stuff toy. Does it have a name?" she acted very friendly.

"Max, my best friend sleeps with me!" Cami answered her in a friendly tone.

"That's great, and I love your name. Do you know it is a French name?! My middle name is Cameron!" she smiled, and Logan was glad that his fiancée was in a good mood today.

The last few months were not easy for him because he was in New York a lot to help his Dad out, but he loved London and didn't want to move in the next few years. And now Rory was back in his life. "So we have to go, Cami. Say goodbye to Miss Cotillard and Logan," Rory told her daughter.

"Noo Mommy. Dada's here..miss him...me stay here too!" she shook her head. She was getting upset. She stomped her feet and tried to run away again, but Rory took her into her arms.

"Cameron please calm down. We have to go now, and if you're a good girl, I've got a little surprise for you. Please."

"Mommy," she whined, and Logan was so sorry for both of them.

"Hey Cami, you should listen to your Mommy. You are both upset. But your Mommy needs you to be a good girl right now. Maybe Max can help," Logan tried to comfort her.

"Max. Max..", she repeated, laid her head on Rory's shoulder and was sucking on her thumb. "Mommy cold.", she said with a tired voice, and Rory hugged her tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok. Your blanky is in the stroller. Come on I will get it for you. Colin are you coming with us?", Rory cooed to her daughter and turned around to her cousin who was talking to Logan.

"I'm coming. Logan can we talk later?" Colin replied and looked and questioningly at his best friend.

"Yes of course. We can talk after the funeral," he nodded.

"Great see you later!"


	5. Chapter 5 Family is everything

**My dear reader's thanks for your support, and now the next chapter is coming round the corner. Please leave a comment after reading :)**

The chapel was filled with the family, friends, and associates of James twenty minutes later. So many people came to pay their last respects. Lucy was standing next to Rory, and she couldn't stop crying. Apparently, Lucy wasn't quite ready to accept that her brother was no longer here. But she was not the only one who felt that way.

Rory put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I know how you're feeling Lucy. I miss him more than anything else in the world, and I'm so sorry for Cami. She is going to grow up without him. I ask myself why the doctors gave up on him," Lucy said and wiped away her tears.

"He fought so hard. I'm so glad that Cami is still asleep. She keeps asking me where he is. She was looking for him everywhere, even in our closet in the bedroom. It upset her so much," Rory told her sister in law as she glanced into the stroller where her daughter was sleeping. She tightly hugged her stuff toy and had a slice smile on her lips.

"I know I can't get my head around it and...and...oh no!" she exclaimed. "What are they doing here? How could they be so rude?" she cried, getting angry as she saw her parents coming closer to the funeral. "Mom, can you watch Cami for a moment, please? Lucy and I have to talk to James parents," Rory asked her Mom.

"Yes of course show them the Gilmore-Hayden power," Lorelai smirked.

"Hello, girls so nice of you to wait for us to start our son's funeral service," Charlotte said snidely and glanced at Rory and her daughter Lucy condescendingly.

"Mother, Father what are you doing here? You know that it was Jamie's wish that you stay away from his funeral. He said it several times to you," Lucy began giving them the evil eye.

"Well, that's not for you to decide that, Lucy. He was our son, and it was our choice to come here. And where is Cameron? It's a pity that she isn't a boy. I mean how can a girl run a business like the Thompson Insurance Agency," Paul said so coldly that Rory wanted so badly to punch him in his face.

"Father, screw you! You aren't allowed to talk about Cameron that way. She's adorable and more charming and lovelier than you can imagine. She is so sweet, but you never were interested in getting to know her," Lucy growled attracting Colin's attention.

"Colin, is something wrong?" his mother Mia asked him with a concerned voice as she noticed the sudden stiffening in his stance.

"I need to help Rory and Lucy with James parents. It's not ok that they're here. They even signed a contract not to come here," Colin shook his head and went over to Rory and Lucy. "What are you two doing here?" he questioned Charlotte.

"That's none of your business Mr. McCrae. The ridiculous contract which you and my son drew up was obscene. He's still my son. We have every right to be here," Paul snapped at him.

"Actually, you do not. What you do have are two choices. You can leave on your own or be escorted out. I will also be filing for breach of contract. James also indicated he wanted you to have no further contact with Cameron which is why he had a restraining order put into place," he states firmly as everyone looked in their direction including Logan and Odette.

"How dare you, Mr. McCrae. We're going to fight for custody for Cameron. I mean look at Rory! She can't raise her as a widow. That would be unacceptable!" Paul said with disdain.

"We would properly raise her so that she can fit into the London high society. Although she can't run the business, she could marry, have children, and be a fine society wife like Charlotte. We cannot allow her to become a smear on the family name," Paul sneered

Lorelai overheard the disgusting conversation. She straightened her back and marched right up to Paul. In a low, menacing voice she said, "Let me tell you one thing, Paul. If you think for one minute we are going to sit by and watch you degrade our daughter and granddaughter you are mistaken.

We are Gilmore-Hayden's and Thompsons. Those are three pretty essential families in America and London. You have no idea who you are messing with, but I can be damn sure you find out!"

"Nana? Mommy?" Cameron woke up, but no one acknowledged her. She rubbed her eyes and was a little scared, so Christopher took her out of the stroller and hugged her.

"Everything's ok Tink; I'm here. Don't worry. Nana is just a little mad right now. Do you want a cookie?" he comforted her and took out her cookies from the diaper bag.

"Yes cookie pease gampa.." she nodded and wasn't feeling very well. Chris noticed that something was wrong with Cami immediately. He touched her forehead and was startled. She was burning up with fever.

Cameron crumbled her cookie, and as she turned her head, she was more frightened than before. She saw her grandparents there, arguing with her Mommy.

"Eaan..gampa mean people.." she whispers tired. "Oh yeah, these are mean people Cami but don't worry Nana is fighting for you and Mommy. She's meaner than the bad people," he answered and watched the whole scenario.

"Oh god, Lorelai that's not acceptable behavior. It is a funeral! Show some decency and respect," Charlotte commented in an appalled tone looking nauseous.

Lorelai took a deep breath and called Emily over to join them. When Emily reached them, Lorelai turned to her mother and asked, "Mom, Charlotte here just said I have no decency. Do you want to show them what indecency looks like?" she questioned her mother with a glint in her eye.

"Why yes, I do, Lorelai," she said with a matching evil glint in her eye. At a nod of her head, they both removed the jackets of suits. They revealed hot pink rhinestone penis t-shirts. They both stood proudly with hands on hips and chests thrust out. Rory was stunned and couldn't believe what she saw at that very moment. She knew her Mom, but her grandma Emily was usually more dignified with proper manners.

"Oh my god! Grandma has crossed to the dark side!" Colin shouted out before he could stop himself. He was stunned at sight before him and couldn't help but to laugh. It wasn't the perfect time, and this funeral was turning into a circus. But he knew James would have loved to see this. In a way, it was a perfect tribute.

"Paul, we need to go," Charlotte said quickly. "It is better we don't witness any more of this crassness. But be aware Emily, Rory, and Lorelai you are going to hear from our lawyer. You will see us again in court," Charlotte said, leaving the cemetery with her husband.

"We will see. Have a wonderful day," Lorelai hissed and was looking at her daughter. "Mom….just wow! I'm so glad that you're my mother. I love you and grandma. I am just in awe."

"That's good to hear and don't worry about Cami. They won't take her away from you. Colin will help you," Emily said.

"It would be great to kick their asses!" Colin told his grandmother with a wide smile. He muttered quietly, "Butt faced miscreants."

"Colin watch your manners. We are a proper family," Emily winked smiling lovely at her grandson.

"Sorry, grandma. But it would be so much fun. They really have it coming. In fact, I can't wait to get to court to the win this trial." Colin shrugged his shoulders and hugged his cousin Rory to give her some comfort, while Logan was still staring at the three women and his friend Colin.

"These are cool women darling. I want to be like them. I hope I'm going to be a great mother to our children like Lorelai is to her kids," Odette whispered to Logan with a gentle smile on her lips.

"We'll see honey. I'm not opposed to having children with you. But we have time, and I want to spend time with you before we start getting settled.", He answered her and gave her a soft kiss on her temple, but was still worried about the topic. Logan wanted children, but on the other hand, he wasn't quite sure if Odette is the right woman for that. He kept watching Colin and Rory.

"Hey, Ror, did you know Grandma had a neon penis shirt? I never thought I would see the day! I think that should be a new Gilmore girls tradition." he said and winked at her.

She blushed and laughed at Colin and whispered, "You know I think you might be right." she told him with a smirk.

"Yes, and it is good to see you smile. I know the next little while will be hard for you, and so I have decided that I'm going to move back to London. I mean I grew up here, and I think Steph would love to live here with me." Colin told his cousin, and she hugged him

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're moving back to the UK." she nodded. Then she saw it was time. Anxiety quickly came over Rory as she stepped up and in front of the podium and cleared her throat.


	6. Chapter 6 The Eulogy

Hello my dear readers, I know you're celebrating Christmas now. In Austria, we celebrated Christmas yesterday, but whatever, I wish all of you a wonderful time, and please stay tuned. Thanks for your support :)

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today to help us honor my husband, James. I know none of us, especially me, expected this day to come so soon. I know I am not alone in feeling destroyed by this. James was a man of many talents.

He was a loving husband, a fantastic father, a gifted writer, and of course a talented cook. He always made sure he was the one to cook because he knew and was amused by the fact that Gilmore girls can't cook. Hell, we even manage to burn water," Rory said with a smile and receiving several giggles from the audience.

She continued more solemnly, "But James always found humor in things like that. It will be one of the many things I miss. It's a hard reality to face the truth that the man you love, and the father of your child, will no longer be there.

There will be no more cuddles in the mornings or sweet conversations as we lay around on a lazy day or stolen kisses in the morning before he would leave for work. There will simply be no more.

I know it's my reality now, but I can't comprehend it yet. I think the hardest will be the Holidays and Birthdays," she said choking up. Rory had to stop and sip water to compose herself before she continued.

"How do you explain this to a young child that her father had gone and will no longer be present for these events?" Rory once again paused.

Then she smiled slightly, "But the loving man that my husband James was he made sure to arrange for presents to be delivered for every future birthday along with letters for each gift until Cami turns 18 years old.

That is the kind of man James was. He was the ultimate family man," Rory smiled again. "I will never forget how we first met. We bumped into each other at Oxford on the 2nd December 2004. It was by sheer chance that we even had met. I remember the first sight I caught of him my breath hitched in my throat.

He was very tall, around 6'2 I think. He had dark brown hair and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. He had this sun-kissed olive completion. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.

I was smitten on looks alone. But then I actually spoke to him. I was pretty stressed and also sad because I had a lot on my plate and had just bombed some exams. However, he was so sweet. He listened to my trivial problems and invited me to get a big cup of coffee to cheer me up," Rory brightened at the memory.

"He always managed to surprise me in so many ways; he even bought an ancient copy of Jane Austen. A book which isn't yet able to be found anymore. It was one of the greatest gifts he had given me before Cameron came into our lives." Rory gazed off as she spoke of the past.

"We had the fairy tale relationship. 'Written in the stars' was almost our credo. We had the earth-shattering kind of love. It resulted in a fairytale wedding, one every girl dreams of. Then came our beautiful daughter. In the end, together we had it all," Rory summarized their lives along with a wistful expression.

"Cameron takes after her father with the great sense of adventure and being very talkative at three years old. I started to talk very late in my childhood, but not Cami. She can be a real chatterbox, if, of course, you can understand all her words," Rory said to more giggles.

"She loves books, especially Cinderella. Nearly every evening when she was a baby, James would read it to her. It was the same book over and over," Rory shared her memories.

Then she got solemn again, " It had hit me very hard when he gave the bad news. It was one day before Cami turned six months old. I thought James was joking for the first time because he had a good sense of humor too. He loved to fool me very often in a good way. It just seemed too horrific to be true. I assumed it had to be one of his pranks.

But this time he was pretty serious about the topic. That was the first time I had seen him cry. He was so scared about his diagnosis, so scared he wouldn't beat it. And sadly, his fears were justified.

That whole long story ends here, the end of his journey. Thank you for coming and supporting us during this challenging time."

Rory finished the speech, exhausted from all the memories. She slowly moved away from the podium and took a seat by her mother. Everybody was silent as she sat down. Lorelai took her daughter in her arms. "You're doing great Rory," Lorelai said, and stroke her daughter's cheek as the tears flowed freely from both of them.


	7. Chapter 7 Home

And the 7th Chapter is coming along :) thanks for your support

"Thank you for being there for me, Mom. I was so scared. How's Cami? Dad was looking so worried before!" she asked still sobbing.

"Your father told me that she's running a fever, but she's sleeping again." Lorelai answered.

"Oh, no poor baby. I should get her home Mom. But I need to talk to Logan because of James's letter," she sighed.

"Well how about I take her to our mansion and when you're ready I'll pick you up. It wouldn't be good for Cami to stay outside so long," Lorelai suggested.

"Mommy? Mommy..." Cami's small voice is heard as starts to cry for Rory.

"Hey, baby," she whispers to her, stroking her curly hair behind her ear and was nearly crying herself.

"I'm sick. Mommy home," she cried again and grabbed Rory's hand. "I know my little Tink, but Mommy should talk with..." Rory begins to say.

"Rory, can I talk to you? Sorry for interrupting the conversation...", Logan said tapping his winter boots because he was a little nervous.

"Logan, would it be ok if we continued this at the Hayden home? Cami is not feeling well, and I need to get her out of this weather," she told him.

"Sure, that won't be a problem. Poor little thing should get home. I will follow you?" Logan questioned nervously to be going to her parent's house.

"Yes, that's fine," she told him.

"Good." he nodded.

"Mommy? Ogan come with us?" she asked and looked at him curiously.

"Hey, sweetie. I heard that you're not feeling good. How about a little present? It is in my car, but I can give it to you when we're at your home." Logan told her.

When she heard the word present her eyes were getting big. "Present? For me?!" she asked and tried hard not to fall asleep.

"Yup, but I think it would be good when you take a little nap now. And I will give you the present when you wake up at home. How does that sound?" he cooed at her and all of sudden she reached out for his hand and surprised Rory.

"No nappy..no," she refused to yawn.

"But.." Rory started

"Rory let me try. If you take your nappy now, I'm going to have some hot chocolate with you when you wake up. And maybe we can even watch a favorite movie of yours?" he tried to bargain with Cameron.

"Really? But I'm sick. Mommy ok movie?" she asked her mother shyly.

"Yes, today it is ok to watch a movie, even though you're sick. We can get your blanket and stuffed toys to make it comfortable for you. But, as Logan said, you should sleep now, ok?" Rory explained to her.

"Ok Mommy, Ogan nice.", she yawned, closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

"She's such a cutie pie, Rory, you must be very proud of her.", Logan said as he watched the little girl sleeping in her stroller.

"Thank you very much, Logan. How you're doing? I mean we haven't seen each other since February 2007. ", she started a conversation when they were on the way to their cars. Rory glanced around and noticed Odette's absence. Logan explained Odette had taken a cab back into the city because she had a few appointments.

"I have been good, working for HPG obviously. But I enjoy it. I met Odette two years ago, and things are going ok there." he told her as they reached their cars.

"So, I will follow you," Logan nodded ending the conversation.

"Yes see you later," she said to him with a small smile on her lips as she put her sleeping daughter into the car.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Hayden Manor in Notting Hill. The Manor was beautiful. It was a large, sturdy two-story old building with width white brick. There were floor to ceiling windows with lantern lights on the outside wall. The landscaping was beautiful and perfect, despite the cold weather.

It looked like a castle to anyone who had not been there before. While the exterior was impressive, the interior captivated people as they entered. It was not like most society homes. Instead of feeling like a tomb, it was lovely and had a very homey feel. Many family photos were standing on the mantel. Furniture was made for comfort rather than looks. Beautiful curtains and candles throughout the home to give it a very comfortable vibe. It was quite surprising that it was so normal considering the bank accounts of the residents.

"Wow, this is your parents home?" Logan was amazed he loved the way it made you feel when you stepped inside. It was very unlike anything he was used to. He was unaccustomed to houses feeling homey and welcoming. In his world, homes were more museums and showpieces.

"Thank you, Logan, would you be so kind and take Cami for a moment. She's getting heavy, and I want to change my clothes," she asked Logan apprehensively when she came with her daughter into the foyer. She knew it was slightly out of line, but could not stand being in the funeral clothes another minute.

"Sure, not a problem," he told her and took Cami protectively in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him. He couldn't accurately describe the feeling, but it made him feel warm inside. Something he had never felt before with a little child. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Oh, Cami..", he muttered while he was stroking her back and now he understood what James was talking about when his daughter was born three years ago on November 20, 2007. The feeling when you're holding your flesh and blood in your arms. But she wasn't his child. However, it felt good.

Rory entered the room and took in the scene. Logan was holding her daughter and looked very content. She was shocked to find herself thinking how sweet a picture they made. "Everything's ok? You can give me Cami. Sometimes she can be very heavy when you're holding her for a long amount of time." Rory asked after she had changed her clothes into something more comfortable.

"It's ok. Ms. Cameron is a bit of a load. I can follow you to her bed if you like," he suggested.

"She is, yes. That would be helpful. Thank you," she told him and led him to the most amazing little girl's room. It was pink with a castle on the wall with all of the Disney princesses, and on the ceiling there were clouds.

They walked over to her bed and laid her down and whispered in her ear "Sleep well Cameron, " he told her in her ear quietly.

"Dada...Dada love you..", she mumbled and passed away a few minutes later causing Rory to fight against her rising tears. It should have been James who put Cami into her bed, whispering consoling words into her ear. Not Logan.

Meanwhile, Logan stood staring at the child. He heard her feverish mumblings. Hearing the small child call him "Dada" had struck his heart.

He felt an innate pull towards the little girl. He went over and brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed her softly before heading back downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Let's talk

_**Well, the year is ending soon, and I hope you had a great Christmas. I want to thank all of you. I mean I'm pleased to have such a good response here :) I wish you an excellent start in the new year. Stay healthy and of course, tuned for my story :)**_

"Do you want some coffee or a cup of tea?" Rory offered, him friendly while she was preparing the coffee maker.

"Oh yeah, please. That would be great Rory," Logan answered and watched her with a worried facial expression.

"So, which tea do you want? We have the typical earl grey tea there. It is my Dad's favourite.

Or maybe a fruit tea? Maybe a spice?" Rory rambled sounding a little nervous. She was no longer used to having a man's company as James had spent more time in the hospital than at home the past year.

"Earl grey sounds good to me. When was the last time you ate Rory?" Logan asked, and Rory felt caught.

"I have to admit I don't remember. With everything it just slipped my mind," she told him honestly and felt like the world was turning around her as she put the water into the kettle.

"Rory, you should eat something. Please let me cook for you and Cameron." he confides.

And in all honesty, Logan wanted to do it anyway, although he wouldn't tell her that.

"Ok," she nodded feeling dizzy again.

She took a few steps and started to collapse. Logan rushed over and caught her in his arms. A little bit scared, she,, looked into Logan's face. "It would be the best if you lay down. I don't want you to do anything now. Please, Rory..", he begged.

"No, I need to be strong. Cami needs a strong Mommy. Not that they're taking my daughter away from me. Can you imagine Paul and Charlotte even want custody of Cameron? My precious little Cami.." the words flowed out of her as she buried her face in her hands.

"Rory I know that you're scared, but you can't be strong if you are in the hospital from starving yourself either," he coaxed her as he rubbed her arm.

"But what if it happens? It scares the shit out of me..", she nearly cried and didn't give a damn about her manners now. She continued in the next breath, "They're powerful people Logan… I have no idea what they are capable of doing. I don't know if James had talked about his parents with you..."

"Please, Rory I asked you to lie down. I don't want to have to call an ambulance for you," Logan tried it again.

"My husband died six days ago at home. It was horrible. This has all been a nightmare. And now I have to fight with his parents because they want to take Cami away from me," she began to cry bitterly now.

"Ace, I mean Rory, please lay down. I know it must be very hard for you, please don't cry...", he tried to comfort her.

"Logan don't tell me what I should do!" she snapped at him crying and was feeling weak.

"Rory, I am not trying to upset you. I am just trying to help before you put yourself in a hospital and do anything including be for Cami" he told her seriously.

."Have you ever lost someone you're truly loved, Logan?", she asked him sobbing, and her body was shaking.

"Yes, I did. I lost my grandmother. I know how you feel Rory. Like the world has fallen out beneath you. But if you don't take care of yourself and keep being destructive like this, it can kill you too." he told her sadly. "Rory please stop, for a moment. Lay down in the living room. Let me cook something for you.", he tried to persuade her.

"Logan, you don't have to do this for me. You hardly know me. I don't have any clue what I'm going to do now. Everything is so senseless without James; I want to be with him so badly. He's not there anymore. James won't come back. Why did he have to leave me? Why?", she wept.

"Sometimes things in life happen that we can't explain. My grandmother died of cancer too. That's the thing with life. Sometimes it's messy and sad, and sometimes It's beautiful. That's the true beauty of life when the good happens." he told her optimistically.

"You're right, it's just so hard, but I'll guess it will get better."

"It will eventually. It just takes time. It doesn't just happen overnight" Logan explained logically.

"I know that. James said that he was talking to you about a job offer. Please tell me about this job..", she said after she calmed down and looked at him curiously.

"James and I had spoken about a month back and told me that you were an excellent journalist.

That you were an excellent editor at your college papers, which I knew from the two years at Yale. But he told me about Oxford as well. I would like to offer you a position as an assistant editor. You will be taking over James's job." he explained mainly so that she could understand her duties.

"Wow, erm, I don't know what to say. I know that James loved his work, but I don't think I..I'm able to handle this job now Logan. Maybe if there's another job offer in a few months or so when things calm down. I have to get my head on straight. And I'll have to look for daycare for Cameron too. My parents are still working, so as much as they would like to, they couldn't take care of her," Rory said already mentally making one of her infamous lists.

"I understand that. Although I think it would be a pity if you don't take the job. I really think you would be perfectly suited to it. But take the time you need and then we can talk again, alright?" he bargained with her in hopes she would accept.

Rory didn't need to think about it. The job sounded great, but first, she needed time. She needed time to accept that James wasn't coming back and that she had to move on. She was so glad that she and Cameron didn't have to stay at the penthouse.

"Sounds like a good idea Logan," she sighed. Then she relented, " I'm so tired. I hate to ask you, but if your offer to throw something together for me and Cami still stands, I would appreciate it. I mean, if you have time. Otherwise, we can just order food." Rory blinked her eyes and felt so tired, which wasn't surprising as she hardly slept the last days.

"Of course Rory! I know the next little while won't be easy for you. I'm happy to help you out. James was a good friend," Logan said kindly. "Please take a nap on the couch. I will wake you when dinner is ready. I hope Cameron and you like spaghetti with meatballs" Logan told her with a smile and looked at her worried.

"Cami and I love spaghetti with meatballs...Jamie cooked it pretty often." she nodded, trying to avoid the visions and thoughts of Jamie, which literally popped into her mind at any random stimulus. "And if Cami wakes up, please wake me up immediately. I want to be there for her, especially when she's ill. She can be very grumpy," she added with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Alright Rory, and don't worry everything is going to be ok again." Logan reassured her in a friendly tone.

"Thank you for helping me. It's nice of you. See you later.", she nodded and blushed a little bit when he was smiling at her.

"Yeah see you later Ho...I Mean Rory..", he corrected himself and shook his head about his behaviour. He wasn't a 15-year-old teenager anymore. After Rory had left the kitchen, he was preparing spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce, and about forty minutes later he heard a sound in Cami's room upstairs.

He was a little worried and went upstairs. Maybe something happened to that little girl and she needed help. He walked into her room and over to her crib.

"Hey little Tinkerbell. You ready to get up?" he asked the sleepy little girl as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked with a sleepy voice and looked at Logan slightly confused with her big blue eyes.

"Your mommy's sleeping in the living room. How about we get your diaper changed and put you in a fresh pair of pyjamas?" he asked her. Then he walked over to the changing table. He found it surprisingly it was easy to change her diaper. He began to look for new pajamas.

"Yes..want yjamas disney princess pease…me Cinderella" she said and clapped excitedly with her hands and pointing towards her dresser.

"Alright Cameron..", Logan winked at her. He walked over to her dresser and found the drawer with her pyjamas. He picked Cameron's favorite Disney princess pj's out of the drawer. Returning to Cami, Logan carefully took off her clothes and put her in the cute little pyjamas.

"Logan? Look, princess..", she pointed with her fingers, after she was dressed in a new pair of pyjamas smiling widely, on the wall.

"Wow, that's beautiful Cami. Which are your favourite princesses?", he asked and walked over to the wall, and she pointed to Belle and Cinderella.

"You like Belle and Cinderella? Those are great princesses! You must like Beauty and the Beast I am guessing?" He told the little girl with a smile.

"Yes..love it..and bibidibabdboo..", she giggled.

"What do you say we go downstairs and wake up your mommy?"

"Mommy wake up?" she asked.

"Yeah, we will wake mommy up and then you're getting your present.", he winked at her when he went downstairs with the little girl in his arms.

"For me? birthday?", she asked on the way down.

"Her birthday was six days ago. " Rory told Logan sadly as she got up from the couch overhearing as they entered the living room.

"Wow! So how old are you sweet girl?" Logan asked Cami

"Ogan me free!" she told him proudly and held up three fingers to show him.

"Three. You are such a big girl. What do you say we talk to mommy about having you a princess birthday party?" he asked Cami with a wink to Rory

"That would be lovely Cami, how about the December 12th?" Rory suggested and looked thankful to Logan. He was so lovely and caring.

"Wow, princess bitday party. Cool. Linda come to my bitday party too mommy?", little Cami started to bounce, and her eyes began to radiate.

"Sure baby and how about a hot chocolate now?" Rory said, took Cameron's little hand in hers and entered the kitchen with her and Logan.

"Hot chocolate. Ogan ink with me? Please" she clapped her hands in joy.

"It would be my pleasure young lady to drink hot chocolate with you." Logan teased her with a warm smile as Rory put Cami on a stool.

"So Tink here you go. Which mug do you want? Winnie Pooh or Kiss the Frog?" she asked

"Winnie. Winnie!", She decided and could hardly wait to get her hot chocolate. Logan watched both of them and felt a bit like an intruder. He never saw such a strong bonding between mother and daughter.

"Ok, then it's Winnie Cami." she said, got the mug out of the cupboard and turned to Logan.

Rory asked him, "And which mug do you want?"

"Well, I think I'm going to take the kiss the frog mug, please. It is one of my nieces Phoebe's favorite movies and I'm going to my car to get the present for the little princess over there." Logan replied and went to his car to get Cami's present.


	9. Chap 9 The Present and a happy toddler

While Logan ran outside, Rory got lost in her thoughts. She mentally reviewed the day. She was still overwhelmingly tired but tried her best to get through the day. Her heart was aching, feeling as though it would shatter into a thousand pieces at a given moment.

"Mommy are you sad?" Cami's question brought Rory back to reality.

"Yes, baby Momma's sad, but I will be ok," she spoke softly and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Ok. Mommy? I'm happy getting a present from Logan and..and will Daddy come soon?" Cami asked yet again.

"No, baby daddy's an angel watching over us from heaven," Rory answered patiently.

"In my dreams, Daddy come and sing my song?" she looked at her mother with big eyes.

"Yes, baby, in your dreams. Daddy will also be in your heart, and he'll always love you Cami..." she placed her hand over her daughter's heart.

"Forever?" Cami was curious to know the answer.

"Forever," she nodded and confirmed her daughter's question.

"Ok. And Nana and gramps? Where are they?" Cami asked with her three-year-old logic and attention span.

"They're coming very soon. Oh, you see.." she pointed at the car outside as she took her into her arms. "Oh yeah! Want to go, Mommy.." Cami was bouncing in her arms and Rory stroked her curly hair. "Tink, before we get outside we should get you dressed in a warm jacket. Come on," Rory said.

"But..there no snow now.." the little girl shook her head and looked at her mom curiously.

"That's true Cami, but for November it is pretty cold outside, and you're sick, and sick little girls like you should listen to their Mommy..", Rory said in a soft but severe voice. Cameron bit her lip half in protest and half because of Rory's tone. But Rory continued, "Ok let's go baby and don't think of going out in the cold without shoes…," she reminded her.

"But..", she began to pout and crossed her arms.

"Your mother is right Cami. Put your shoes and jacket on. It's pretty cold outside.", he agreed as he turned back into the foyer shivering because he was in the cold too long without his coat.

"Ok Ogan..", she sighed, and Rory lowered her onto the floor again.

"You're a good girl Cami.", Logan winked at her, and the little girl even blushed a little on her cheeks.

"Mommy Logan say I'm good girl," she giggled and jumped up and down. "Yes, you are, you just need some reminders sometimes. But I love you so much. You're Mommy's bright shining star." Rory said and helped Cameron into her shoes and jacket and get out of the house with her daughter.

"Hey, pumpkin come give nana some loves." Lorelai bent down, and Cami ran out and tackled her to the ground, and they both laughed.

"Nana Logan here..so nice getting present from him..", she rambled and cuddled closer to her beloved grandmother.

"Really?!" she asked her granddaughter with a giggle and tickled her sides.

"Yes Nana...," she said with a big smile on her lips.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, but now we should get back inside the house pumpkin," Lorelai replied.

"But snow..where snow? Playground?.." she questioned "No snow yet pumpkin. It's just cold" she sighed.

"Let's play nana!" she refused.

"Not tonight you are already sick pumpkin," she told her with a stern look.

"But Nana," she said and tried to run away from her. The toe of Cami's boot stuck briefly in a crack in the driveway. But it was enough to throw her off balance and have her fall hard on her knees. She immediately began to cry. Lorelai walked over and scooped Cami up and put her head on her shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay pumpkin" she soothed her and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hurt Nana.. it hurts." she sobbed, and Lorelai took her inside.

"Hey Baby, what happened ?" Rory asked concerned hearing the child sobbing as Lorelai brought her in the house.

"She wanted to play outside. I told her not tonight because she was sick. She took off running and had a little spill," she explained. "Nana, Mommy it hurt so much.." she whined and buried her face into Lorelai's shoulder while Christopher was stroking her back.

"Rory is she ok?" Logan looked worried at Rory.

"Don't worry Logan she fell and scraped her knees. She's bleeding a little bit, but she will be fine."

"Hey munchkin how about we get your knees cleaned up and watch your movie?" he questioned

"A movie cool.." she nodded weakly while Lorelai walked with her into the kitchen.

"Alright then take a seat pumpkin, and Rory did you give her some medicine for the fever? I think she's getting a little warm again." she sat Cami down on the chair, turning to her daughter

Cami heard the word medicine and frowned a little. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"No, I haven't Mom maybe you can give it to her while I'm preparing the hot chocolate for her," Rory asked her mother while she was filling the hot milk into the two mugs from Cameron and Logan.

"Yes of course, but don't you remember Cami can't have hot chocolate when she's rerunning a fever."

"Oh yes. Sorry Cami for you won't get a hot chocolate this evening. Maybe tomorrow but how about tea? It is much better for you now." she said to her daughter.

"No tea..no. You promised I get a hot chocolate..mean Mommy..", she refused pouting and had a mad look on her face. "But wait how about you mix it with water Rory? I've done that several times for you and your siblings" Lorelai suggested

"Ut Nana ilk is yummier..than water. I like milk..no water.", Cameron said stubbornly and tried to give them the evil eye, but she failed. Cami couldn't look angry in any way. That wasn't her. In this way, she was like her father, Jamie.

Logan watched the whole scenario with a smirk on his lips. This little girl was such a cutie when she started arguing with her mother and grandmother. Logan tried not to laugh at her stubbornness.

"Pumpkin you can either drink it made with water, or you have to have tea. You can't have milk right now." Lorelai explained. "Is soo mean Ogan.." she was turning to Logan.

"Not working sweetie. You can either have it with water or not all." Rory advised Cam.

"Well I guess your Mommy is right Cami, give it a try come on.", Logan grinned at her in a lovely way.

"Ok. Mommy with water, please. Is it ill good with water Mommy?", she looked skeptical at her mother.

"Of course, it is good oh and aren't you curious about your present? If you're not going to open it, I'll do it for you.", she teased her daughter, and Cameron rose her eyebrows.

"O way Mommy. My pesent.." she giggled, shaking her head and took the present which was wrapped in pink Disney princess' wrapping paper. Cameron tore open the paper to see what was inside. Her eyes got big when she saw the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Blu Ray. "Mommy..look what I get. Snow White!" she told her mother with a happy smile on her lips and showed her the movie.

"Wow, you don't have that in your collection yet. Did you say thank you to Logan?" Rory grinned while Lorelai and Christopher watched them. They were really surprised that Cami was so open towards Logan. They were happy to see the little girl adjusting but worried she might become attached to him in James's absence.

The little girl shook her head, ran to Logan and jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you. It is soo cool. You watch it with me? Pease?!" she whispered in his ear, and Logan didn't know what he should answer. Since Cami didn't fully understand the concept of a whisper and her whisper was more of quiet talk, everyone in the room was able to hear her question. Logan looked at Rory.

Rory smiled and said, "It's up to Logan, Cami. If he would like to watch it with us, he is welcome. But, he may have plans this evening. I'm sure if he does, he will watch it with you sometime later." Rory figured this was a safe answer. It would satisfy her daughter and give Logan an out if he didn't want to stay for the movie.

Logan, still holding Cami, said, "Lead the way. It sounds like it is movie time! Let's see what the dwarfs are up to!"

Cami immediately started clapping and pointing towards the living room. Logan carried her in there and said, "We'll get set up and wait for you."

Alone in the kitchen, Rory looked at her parents, "Logan has really been amazing. I know he is probably hanging around out of guilt and obligation to James, but I appreciate it. He is so good with Cami. And she just loves him. It's nice having a man around."

Lorelai and Christopher looked at each other. They look shared the same concern. Finally, Lorelai spoke, "That's great. I'm glad he's helping. Are you sure it's a good idea? If you need help or want company just say a word, and if you want you and Cami could move back home again. You're always welcome to come home again sweets."

"Mom, it's fine. He offered me a job and helped a little with Cami. Don't worry, it's all innocent, and he means well, and I'll think about if Cami and I move back home okay? I'm so glad that I don't have to stay in..in the penthouse," Rory assured them.

"Ok, well, the offer is there. We love you so much and we always here for you," Christopher said.

"It seems like you are set up here. We were only dropping off the medicine for Cami and the cans of soup you requested. We were going to head out to dinner. Do you want us to hang around here?" Lorelai asked.

"No, no, go ahead, have a good dinner. We are all set here. Thanks for bringing over this stuff and I love you and Dad too," Rory said. "We are all set for a Disney movie night now."

"Great then I'll see you later Rory. And don't forget to pick out some sappy movies for our wallowing night if the offer still stands.." Lorelai looked at her daughter in a lovely way and gave her a soft kiss on the temple.


	10. Chapter 10 Odd Circumstances

**Thanks a lot for your comments :) It is so awesome that there are some fans outthere who are reading my story. Thank you so much for your support now the 10th chapter is coming round the corner ;-) I wish you a wonderful Sunday :)**

An hour later the movie ended, Cameron enjoyed this film so much that she wanted to see Snow White again. "Mommy again! Please!" she begged her mother and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Tinkerbell maybe tomorrow. You should go to bed now it's nearly half past 8," Rory told her, stroking a curly strand of hair behind Cameron's ear. "No Mommy please! I'm not tired," the little girl refused and shook her head.

The 3 year old toddler had gotten up from the couch, stomped her feet against the wooden floor and began to cry. "You so mean mommy. Want to watch Snow White..please..please Mommy. I want Dada..Daddy.."

Rory took a deep breath and tried not to lose her nerves or her temper. For her daughter the situation was not easy, and she could understand that Cami was tired and confused. She got up from the couch, kneeled down in front of Cameron and raised her chin to look into her blue eyes.

"I know baby, but Daddy is with the angels. But Daddy will protect you forever," Rory said patiently.

"Why? Daddy no heaven!" she shook her head and tears pooled in her eyes.

Rory was speechless for a moment and tried to find the right words to calm Cameron. But how could you know an answer to a question you didn't know? She searched for the right words to comfort her daughter.

"Cami, Daddy went on a long journey to help God in heaven as an angel," Rory tried to explain her in a child friendly way without frightening her.

The little girl looked at her mother with a thoughtful look and nearly instantly a bright smile appeared on her face. "Like the elves Mommy? The elves help Santa Clause to wrap presents!" she asked her excited.

"Sure, like the elves, Tink. And now you need to go to bed because it's really late. Come on be a good girl. Say goodbye to Logan."

"Ok Mommy," she gave in and went to Logan.

Logan got up from the couch and had to grin. This little girl had stolen his heart. "So little Ms Cameron, it was so much fun watching Snow White with you and your adorable mommy. We will have to do it again sometime soon," Logan winked at her and Cameron blushed a little, loving the attention.

"Yeah...and Ogan?" she asked hesitantly and lowered her gaze. "Yes Tinkerbell?" he replied and kneeled down in front of Cameron.

"Uck me in my bed pease..", she said.

"Of course, if it is ok with your mommy," Logan said stroking her cheek. He turned with a questiongly look to Rory.

"Why not, it's ok for me," she answered with a slight smile and the little girl bounced like a rubber ball up and down.

"Great then let's go..", Logan said and got up from the floor again and together they went into Camis room to tuck her into bed.

About 10 Minutes later, Rory and Logan left Cami's nursery. Logan followed her into the kitchen. She asked, "Would you like a glass of wine? My siblings and parents aren't coming home until later tonight. And... I have to admit, I don't want to be alone. I mean, you don't have to stay. But, if you want to stay, I wouldn't mind. Oh gosh, I'm rambling so much... I am so terribly sorry . I bet Odette is waiting for you at home," Rory chattered, feeling like a flustered teenager all over again as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She hadn't felt butterflies being around someone since James wasn't here anymore.

Logan found Rory's nervous behavior to be endearing and in some ways quite attractive. He had to admit to himself that he was happy to finally be alone with Rory. He adored Cami very much but now he could finally speak with to her in peace without being interrupted by the vivacious three year old.

Logan touched her hand soothingly and said, "Rory, don't worry about Odette, ok? I don't mind spending some time with you. I actually quite enjoy being here with you and Cami. Plus any time with you to catch up is worth it. And after all, we do have a lot to catch up on." He was trying to lighten the mood. Without thinking, he took her hands into his this time and looked longingly into her sea blue eyes.

For a moment she closed her eyes and just savored the feeling that washed over her as he stared at her. She had missed moments like this more than she cared to admit.

She never said anything because she felt insensitive longing for a loving comforting touch as James was spending more time in the hospital than at home.

Her thoughts caused tears to accumulate under her closed eyelids. She felt guilty for enjoying the feeling even a little when she just lost her husband. The tears began to slip from her eyes as the pain of feeling like she was betraying his memory overwhelmed her.

Logan lifted his hand and wiped the shed tears from her face with his finger and pulled her in close for a hug telling her it would be alright. His comforting tone and warmth made Rory feel safe and secure.

She smiled and pulled back. "Thank you for being so kind Logan, not just to me, but to Cami as well. This is a terrible time for both of us. Though we have an amazing support system, I honestly don't think she would be doing as well without her dad being here as she is, if you weren't here.

I can't imagine how distraught she would be without having someone fill in the void her dad left. So again, thank you."

"Rory, you don't have to thank me. James was my friend. I respected him immensely. When he asked me to look after his wife and daughter in their time of need, I didn't hesitate and I wouldn't do anything different. I can't even imagine how you and Cami must be feeling. I'm just happy that my presence has helped her adjust a little easier." Logan replied and tried to avoid the feelings stirring in his mind again.

"I would like to talk to you about possibly coming to work for me, even as a freelance from home. That way you can be with Cami. It might be good for you, and I know it would mean so much to James. Maybe you could write a memorial to say goodbye to one of the best journalist HPG had the privilege of having on staff? Only if you are up for it, of course."

"Well, as I told you before, I need time before I can accept your job offer. I honestly don't know if I'd be able to write the memorial now, Logan. I know you mean well, and it is an honor. But I am afraid. I am not sure I could find the right words to write this memorial. From what I understand, he was very popular among the staff. Perhaps someone else would be more impartial?" Rory suggested and tried her very best to stay calm.

"I know what you said, but you can still think about it, Rory. Don't stress yourself out ok? You'll see everything's going to be alright again.

Not now, not tomorrow, but in a few months it will get better. I promise..." His attempts at trying to cheer her up faded off of he looked into her blue eyes. He tried to stay calm and not like a teenager with a crush.

For god's sake and he was engaged! He was engaged to the daughter of one of the most powerful families in France. But all thoughts of Odette vanished as he stared mesmerized by Rory eyes. They took on the appearance of two bright shining sapphires that were drawing him closer.

They stood frozen in the moment. Rory stared back into Logan's eyes. Her logical mind was telling her to back away, to remember James. But the attraction to Logan was just so strong. It was somewhere between magnetic and magical.

The magnetic force pulled their mouths together briefly. Their lips touched gently. Logan still held one of her hands in his own. The other rested lightly on the small of her back. It took all of his willpower to keep his touch light and unthreatening. The hand Rory had on his chest was balled into a fist, clutching the front of his shirt.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began, though it felt like ages had passed. Logan calmly took one very small step backwards giving Rory space and gauging her reaction. He was worried he had overstepped horribly. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her or hurt her.

But Rory was not feeling pressured or hurt. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt. But she knew she felt a little disappointed when Logan pulled away. Her hand was still clutching his shirt. She stared at it and said, "Sorry about that. Your shirt is going to be a little wrinkled."

Logan was shocked that was her reaction. He laughed and said softly, "That's ok. I don't mind." He tilted her head up, making her look at him. He said, "I won't say I am sorry that happened, because I am not. I will say it was probably inappropriate. I won't do it again...unless you want me to."

Rory was quiet as she looked at him. Finally she said, "I don't think I am sorry either. But I am not sure I want to do it again right now."

Logan offered her a small smile and said, "Consider the offer open."


	11. Chapter 11 Thoughts

Happy new year to all of my readers :)

On her way to her support group, Rory thought about all that had transpired in the last three months. Christmas and New Years Eve had passed and now it was nearly three months since James had died.

The first weeks were pretty hard for Rory and Cameron, but they weren't alone. Rory's parents and siblings cared a lot for her and Cameron.

A small smile appeared on Rory's lips as she remembered how sweet and caring Logan was toward her daughter.

Camis belated Princess birthday party which Longan had thrown for her was one of the most wonderful days for Rory and her little daughter, despite James absence.

While they were well aware of James not being there, Logan managed to fill the void and ease the pain.

Even after such a long time Cameron still talks about her best birthday ever. She had a wonderful day. At the end of the day, it was an ordeal for Rory to tuck her into bed because she was so full of energy.

It was as if she had drank five cups of coffee and ate six sugary donuts.

Lorelai mentioned the comparison then while laughing. Rory smiled again thinking of how true it was. While Cameron had wonderful memories of the day, Rory had torn feelings because, while she knew her daughter had a special day, she couldn't think about anything but the kiss she and Logan shared together after Jamie's funeral.

She found every time he touched or smiled at her she was feeling different. Different in a positive way, of course.

But things were definitely different. She thought constantly about Logan's offer to work at HPG or doing freelancing for him. It sounded so tempting for her. Yet she still hadn't leaped.

With a wistful smile, she stopped her car in front of the building. After she had locked her car, she approached the door of the support group. She saw her sister in law, Lucy, standing in front of the entrance.

"Hey Lu, it's good to see you. How you doin?" Rory asked her after she had hugged her.

"Actually I'm feeling great Rory, and how about you? Haven't seen you since the last time we had our support group meeting. I think that was about 3 weeks ago?" Lucy smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. I've had a lot on my plate. As you know I want to move out from my parent's home. Dad found a great house for me and Cami in Covent Garden.

Tomorrow I'm meeting the real estate agent, Sarah. She is going to show me, mom, and Samantha the house. I'm really excited.

I can't wait to start a new chapter," Rory said with some excitement. She sobered quickly and said, "I really still miss him though. I know I have to accept that James won't come back."

Rory paused and shrugged her shoulders, "With each passing day by it gets better. I'm happy that you're feeling better too. Is there maybe someone who makes you feel better? A certain Tom or what was his name you had dated before Jamie had died?"

"Tom is history! I ended our "relationship" before Jamie had died. He had a fling with a colleague from his office. I caught them having sex in his office. I was so angry at him," Lucy confided.

She got a small smile and said, "Two weeks ago I met a dark haired man with the most mesmerizing blue eyes I had ever seen and his accent.

He definitely knocked me out of my feet. God, he was so sweet Rory!

He invited me to coffee and cake at Weston out of the blue. My heart is still skipping a beat when I think of him.

After our spontaneous "date", he asked for my cell phone number. I think I'm falling in love again. I feel like a teenager again," Lu told her with a dreamy smile.

Rory was happy for her, although she felt a little jealous because she had no one in her life. Her thoughts instantly went to Logan.

But he was engaged to a french heiress, and she didn't want to intrude his relationship with her. She didn't really know if she wanted to either.

Yet, since the kiss, it seemed definite to Rory that something had changed between them. She began to fret that it was one-sided.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe she was just lonely.

"Rory? Earth Rory, is everything ok? Did .." Lu interrupted her thoughts. "Oh sorry for drifting away. You know how it is…" Rory offered a weak explanation. "So, tell me more about this guy. Do you have any dates planned?" Rory asked looking at her curiously. She was surprised to feel a little jealous of her friend.

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting for his call. His name is Finn. Such a sexy name, don't you think?

He works as a pediatrician in Australia, but he's visiting his grandparents in Chelsea", Lucy gushed.

With a glint in her eye, she said, "How about we skip the meeting today? We could go to our favorite restaurant or on a shopping spree on Bond Street." She added, "If you don't mind, I'd really like to come with you to the house viewing tomorrow too. I'm just so happy to see that you're moving on.

I know it's must be very hard for you and Cami, but you have an excellent support system." She paused and looked at Rory apologetically.

She said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. But I was wallowing too. I'm still feeling a little ashamed because.."

"Lucy you don't have to apologize to me. Mom, Dad, and my siblings are such a good help. And, of course, Logan too.

Cami really adores him. But since her birthday party in December, I haven't seen or heard from him. Tinkerbell asks me pretty often about "Ogan". It's selfish that I miss his attention, I know.

I don't want to be the reason he doesn't have any time with his fiancé though," she said. She started to say more, but her phone rang, distracting the conversation.

"Sorry," she apologized to Lucy. Rory opened her tote bag and grabbed her smartphone out of its pouch. A grin played on her lips when she saw the name light up on the display. Logan.

"It's Logan," she mouthed to Lucy. Lucy nodded and wandered away to give her privacy. As she walked away she was thinking how it good it was for Rory to have Logan in her life.

She could see he made Rory happy, but hoped that Logan won't hurt her. She suspected Logan wanted more from Rory then friendship, and she didn't know if Rory was ready for that step.

Rory and Jamie had a strong marriage, even during his severe illness she never left him alone. She was there for him until he died. Lucy respected and loved her sister-in-law for that.

Not everyone would have stayed after such devastating life changing news. She was so strong. She was strong for herself, for Jamie, and for Cami.

From her slight distance away, Lucy heard Rory say, "Alright Logan, sounds great. I'll see you in three hours." Rory's voice brought Lucy back to reality. She began to walk back towards her as Rory put her phone away. With a questioning facial expression, she said, "Everything ok, Ror?"

"Yeah, all is good," Rory said with a large smile that Lucy took note of. "I'm meeting Logan for lunch at 1:30. You know what?

I think we can skip the meeting today and have a little fun. Come on let's hit the road Lu..", she winked at her. Her spirits were high at the prospect of meeting Logan, although she was pretty surprised about his call.

Lucy grinned back at Rory. After watching Rory's demeanor change so drastically from just talking to Logan, she knew there was more to this friendship than Rory was letting on.

She decided to keep and eye on things. The last thing she wanted to see was Rory hurt more. But she was very happy to see Rory smiling again. She supposed Rory meeting Logan for lunch wasn't such a bad thing.


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner

**A big thank you to all of you. The next chapter is waiting for you :)**

Logan was really nervous while he was waiting for Rory. He felt incredibly sorry and guilty that he didn't call her since Cami's belated princess birthday party. He was afraid of being rejected by Rory. Logan understood she had lost her husband just three months ago and he didn't want to rush her healing or push her too far. He also had Odette to consider. On one hand, he felt very attracted to Rory. On the other hand, he was officially with Odette didn't want to hurt her either. At the moment their relationship was going quite well, even though he often felt confined by her. But he knew he had no right feeling the stirrings of feelings he felt for Rory.

In the last few weeks, he couldn't go for a drink with Colin or spend a casual men's evening with his buddy, because of Odette. She had kept Logan too occupied. But tonight he was free to spend the night with Finn and Colin. He was really looking forward to see Finn and Colin tonight and having some down time with them. The last time Logan had seen Finn was six months ago when he was on vacation with Odette in Sydney.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Logan. I was on a shopping spree with Lu on Bond Street and completely lost track the time. I hope you haven't waited that long," Rory's voice snapped Logan back to reality.

Clearing his thoughts, he said, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you have time for lunch. So how are you doing? I haven't seen you since Miss Cameron's princess party." Logan grinned at her and tried to hide his feelings towards Rory, because he didn't want to frighten her or make her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You have been so wonderful to me. I know you have your own life and affairs. And, well, I'm doing great. I am much better than three months ago. How about you? I guess you are really busy at HPG?" Rory assumed that was the reason for his absence. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked in his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah, that's true, I have been busy. But I'm pleased to see you. I have wanted to ask you if you had already decided if you…" Logan began.

"If I would take the job? I have considered a lot and made several pro-con lists. I think it is time to look forward, Logan. I can't promise I will be great, but I will surely try. I want to take the chance if the offer still stands..." Rory interrupted him and tried to cover up her insecurity with words and explanations. Although, unbeknownst to her, there was no reason at all to be insecure.

Logan made her nervous, very nervous to be honest. But she couldn't fall in love with him no matter how lovingly he took care of her and Cami. He was engaged to one of the most beautiful women in Paris.

And why should he fall in love with her when he had Odette by his side? They were the perfect couple. But was Logan happy at all? Even in perfect relationships, there were arguments and disagreements. How perfect was theirs? But in the end it was none of her business.

"Of course, the job offer still stands Ac... I mean Rory. We are currently looking for a journalist/reporter for 2 departments, music & movies and politics & environment. You can choose or you can take over both sections. I would love to have you in both, but that's up to you!" Logan explained to her with a smile and felt his heart beat against his chest faster and faster.

Rory was a natural beauty, not like Odette. His fiancée defined herself mostly only by her status, designer clothes, the latest and most expensive makeup and the wealth she possessed thanks to her family.

But Logan felt that money and power were not the most important things in life. Love, friendship, selflessness, and courage were more valuable to Logan than all the money in the world.

"Wow, that sounds great, Logan. I couldn't think of a better job. You couldn't find anyone better than me when it comes to movies and music. When I was a little girl, my sister Sam and I always imagined how cool it would be to interview Tom Hanks, Johnny Depp or Meryl Streep. I am just as interested in politics and the environment.

Nevertheless, I want to choose department movies and music. I know you offered to let me do some freelance stuff from home, but I want Cameron to begin mingling with kids her age," Rory told him, glanced over the menu and continued.

"Unfortunately it is quite difficult to find a daycare. I did a lot of research, and I'm meeting with Miss Jensen from Cuddly Bear Day Care in three days.

The school comes highly recommended. I hope Cami likes it there. She should learn to be more self confident and social with other kids her age. Socialization is very important in my opinion. Furthermore she should learn to spend a few hours without me, although it will be pretty hard for me too.."

Logan looked at her and was astonished again by her beauty, grace and smartness. Her blue eyes enchanted him every time. Logan sighed and tried to get his act together.

He was aware how hard it was to find a place in a daycare. He had spoken with his father Mitchum to see if it would be possible to make a daycare for kids a company perk for employees with children at HPG.

Many of his employees were women with little kids from the age from 3 till five years, like his PA Miranda. His dad agreed that it was an innovative and revolutionary idea that should be implemented. In four weeks, the daycare would have its grand opening at HPG.

"I can't imagine how difficult this transition must be, Rory. But I'm really glad that you're taking my offer. If Cami doesn't like the Cuddly Bear Day Care, she could give the HPG day care a chance. We're opening the daycare on 1st of April." Logan mentioned and took a sip from his white wine.

"Really?" Rory smiled at him and was a little surprised. "Wow! That is amazing! I would much rather have Cami at work with me where I could pop in every so often to check on her!"

Rory's enthusiasm was contagious. A grin spread across Logan's face. He was pleased he could make her happy. He said, "Well, tell Miss Cami to get ready. Her first day of work is in a few short weeks!"


	13. Chapter 13 Fresh Starts

The next four weeks had passed quickly for Rory and Cami. They endured a whirlwind of emotions adjusting their new home in Covent Garden. In the very beginning, it was quite difficult for Cameron to get used to her new home.

She was quite sad that she wouldn't see her grandparents every day anymore. But Rory arranged for Cami to spend a lot of time with them.

Cami went with her grandparents to her favorite zoo, and afterward they visited with her the Mowgli and Baloo indoor playground in London. The different adventures made the transition more fun and exciting for her.

"Mommy come on. Maxi is coming with me to daycare today," Cami grinned at Rory with a happy smile when she came into the kitchen with her cuddly toy on the morning of her first day of daycare.

"We're leaving very soon, ok? Let Mommy finish her coffee," she asked Cameron.

"Coffee is so yucky Max," she shook her head a little disgusted and Rory could hardly resist a laugh, her daughter didn't have any clue what she was missing.

"Alright, it's time to go, Cami," Rory said taking a last sip of coffee.

"Put on your jacket and shoes," Rory said to her daughter, then put the coffee cup in the dishwasher and then followed her into the foyer.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to London. In the background Cami was singing to some of her favorite Disney songs and Rory was feeling optimistic.

It seemed Cami was comfortable with the prospect of going to daycare.

And now she had the opportunity to work again. It was such a relief that she didn't need to worry about Cami and knew she was in good hands.

Half an hour later, mother and daughter arrived at HPG's parking garage. "So Cami, here we are!" Rory said excitedly for her daughter's benefit as she helped out of her child car seat. Rory took her to the elevator which brought them up to the 2nd floor, where the day care was located.

After Rory got Cami settled into the daycare, she was on her way to the 4th floor. The receptionist, Sally Fields, greeted her with a friendly grin when she came out of the elevator.

"Good morning Ms Hayden-Thompson. Mr Huntzberger is waiting for you," she pointed with a nod at Logan.

"Thank you," Rory answered politely and tried her best to stay calm. She walked towards Logan tentatively, her body as mass of nerves.

 ** _God, he was looking so handsome in his white shirt, suit, and tie_** , she thought. His blonde hair was a little bit tousled, but he filled out his suit perfectly. His lips tilted up to a smile when he saw Rory.

"Good Morning, Rory. Sally, would you be so kind to bring us a pot of coffee in my office?" Logan asked the receptionist.

"Of course, Mr. Huntzberger," she nodded and made her way to the tea kitchen.

"So Rory, come on, let's go into my office," Logan said leading the way.

Rory was impressed when she stepped into Logan's office. A few family pictures were standing on his desk next to what she assumed were expensive antiques.

In the middle was an Apple notebook.

Next to the desk, there was a comfortable couch with cozy cushions. In front of the sofa sat a coffee table littered with some business magazines.

"You have a nice office Logan. How are you doing?

You know, before you answer, I want to thank you for this opportunity. Although I'm a little bit nervous because I...well I don't know how I should say it. I don't want that anybody would think that you had given me the job because out of pity...because of James..." she expressed her concerns and looked at Logan apprehensively.

"Rory, don't worry. You'll do a good job, I'm sure. No one questions my hiring decisions anyway!" he laughed. Then on a lighter note, he asked, "How did Cami like the daycare?" He gave her a heartwarming smile that put her at ease.

"That's a relief," Rory sighed. Then she smiled and said, "Cami's best friend Linda is also attending day care, so that helped. I think she will be just fine." Then, focusing herself, Rory asked, "What is on the agenda today? I'm ready for anything and everything!"

Before Logan could answer Sally entered his office with the coffee pot and two big coffee mugs. "If you need anything else, Mr Huntzberger just give me a call." the elderly lady said and placed the coffee pot with the mugs on his desk.

"Thank you very much, Sally and I told you several times to call me Logan. Please, Sally," Logan insisted.

"Yes, sir, Mr...I mean Logan," she said smiling warmly at him and left his office.

Logan cleared his throat after they had drank a cup of coffee together. "Come on I'll show you around and introduce you to the staff."

"Alright, that sounds good," Rory replied and before she could leave his office Logan reached out for her hand. Rory smiled uncertainly at him and felt the nervousness along with the urge to kiss him more than ever. But he was engaged! She couldn't feel these things for an engaged man! That wasn't her.

Rory closed her eyes for a moment and tried to distract herself with some thoughts, which unfortunately didn't work out. She opened her eyes again and got a goosebumps all over her body when she saw Logan's eyes.

Logan looked at her softly. He would give anything to have the ability to read her mind at that moment. She was looking at him in a way that made him wonder.

Swallowing, he said, "Rory I am thrilled that you are here. I want you to come directly to me with any issues or questions. No matter what it is." He smiled and held her gaze as he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. You won't regret it, Logan. You can't imagine how much I'm looking forward to write again.I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this opportunity," she said staring into his eyes.

"I am happy to have you here," Logan said still staring at her. Finally he broke the gaze and said, "I guess we should get going on the tour." Together they left the office.

Together they strolled through the open-plan office. He pointed out several areas and offices. Then entered the conference room where all employees had gathered.

The conversations and chatter stopped as soon as the employees saw their boss and their new colleague.

"Thanks for coming guys. I thank you all for pausing your day. I want to introduce Lorelai Hayden-Thompson. She will be joining the Music and Movie department. As most of you probably know, Rory is Jamie's widow. I'm also aware that you still miss Jamie a lot.

He was a great asset here as well as a wonderful friend. I still think about him a lot too. But, as harsh as it may be to say, life must go on.

We will always remember Jamie, but we need to focus on the future. Please give Rory some time to establish herself in the office, but be sure to say hello and introduce yourself," Logan concluded his little speech. Turning to Rory, he said, "Rory, I'll show you your office now.

You also have a secretary. Charlotte is, unfortunately, not here today because David, her four-year-old son, has fallen ill," he explained.

"Thanks for introducing me, Mr Huntzberger. I look forward to working with you all," Rory said to the crowd and tried to cover her nervousness.

"We are pleased to have you here and wish you all the best. I am Steven Miller, head of the sports department. I have the office right next to you," a good-looking man spoke and smiled at her friendly.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to formally meeting all of you. I would like to settle down in my office first. See you all later. Thanks again for the nice reception committee," Rory said.

After leaving the conference room together, Rory sighed with relief. "I hope I did well. It's been so long since I was at work. I forget the proper procedures! I enjoyed the time with Cami at home, but I'm happy to be more productive again, and it distracts me from overthinking about Jamie.

I think it will just take some getting used to," she explained to him and attempted to put a smile on her face.

"I understand Rory. You have all the time you need," he nodded carefully.

Four hours later, Logan decided to go to Rory's office and see how her day was going. He took a deep breath before he knocked on her office door. "Come in..." she said and he opened the door.

"Hi. Haven't seen you all morning, guess you've been busy. I think it's time for lunch. Come on. Let me buy. I insist," he said.

With a smile, he added, " And I guess you'd like to check on Cami. We can swing by the daycare on the way down." Logan grinned at her.

"Oh wow, the time really flew by! I have so much to do. Logan I ca.." Rory began.

"Rory I'm your boss. It's lunchtime. You can finish your work after lunch, alright?" he interrupted her and looked at her with a look that told her he didn't tolerate any contradiction.

"Alright, then let's go.." she relented.

Ten minutes later they were in the day care. "Mommy..Logan.." Cami squealed and was running towards Logan and her mommy.

"Hey Miss Cami, long time no see. How are you?" Longan kneeled down and the little girl jumped into his arms without any signs of hesitation.

"I'm good. It's so much fun. Look I made this drawing for you..", she rambled and showed Logan and her mom her drawing.

"This is me, you and mommy together..", she explained over eagerly her drawing to Logan and her mother.


	14. Chapter 14 Hollywood is calling

Thanks for your patients now the next chapter is already waiting for you :)

The next few days were packed with work for Rory. She enjoyed being needed again. It gave her a sense of purpose she had not felt in a while. And most of all, Rory was happy for her little daughter that she loved spending time in daycare so much. She knew it was helping Cami.

It was a big relief for Rory because she could concentrate entirely on her work. Cami had met many new friends, like David and Stella. They even had met for several play dates outside of school since she began attending daycare. Rory was thrilled her daughter was adjusting and also forming a small social life.

Today she had an extraordinary interview with her favorite actress, Meryl Streep. She still couldn't believe that she had somehow earned the honor of interviewing one of the most famed actresses in America about her new movie.

"Hey Rory, where's the fire? Do you have time for a coffee with me before blazing into your next appointment? Who are you interviewing today anyway?" Steve asked curiously as he followed her out of her office.

"Sure, let's grab a quick coffee, but then I really must go. Sorry, Steve. Oh, umm, today I'm interviewing the one and only Meryl Streep! You can't imagine how nervous I am. As a little girl and well, erm, all my life I've admired her. I've seen all her movies and admire her so much!" Rory raved.

"One of her earlier movies Kramer vs. Kramer with Dustin Hoffman is my favorite. I became enamored with her, so this is such an honor. I know, I know, the movie is quite old, but it was one of her BEST roles!" Rory gushed almost like a school girl with a crush. Then she caught a glance at her wristwatch.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you. It's funny, Stella, my little chatterbox, is always..." Steve began.

"Oh shoot, sorry, I have to take this call…" she lifted her finger and excused herself. As soon as she was back in her office, she answered the call. "Hey Luce, it's good to hear from you. How are y.."

"Hey Rory, sorry for interrupting you. But I need your help. It's urgent. Please say you don't have any plans for this weekend. So the thing is Finn was nominated for, an award for the work he does with his charity is this weekend.

And his friend appears to be dateless so. Therefore he asked me if you could, or well would, please come along as Robert's date? Just to let you know Robert is one of Finn's best friends. He's not a serial killer, erm, well I don't think he is.

However, this isn't just for Finn, but your favorite sister in law in the whole full world! I would be so happy if you could come to the charity gala. Do you think you can find a sitter Cameron?" Lucy explained to her while she was looking in her wardrobe for the perfect dress.

Rory didn't have to think long. She hadn't been to a gala for ages. Finding a babysitter for Cami was no problem either. Her parents had complained recently that they see their little granddaughter too seldom nowadays.

"Sure Luce, but perhaps you and I should go to Westfield London. They have a grand opening of the latest Gucci and Jimmy Choo shops on Friday afternoon. I'll need something to wear. Maybe you could pick me up after work."

Lucy cheered and said excitedly, "Oh yes, let's go to Westfield London! And then we could crash at your place and have a nice movie night? Maybe Steph can come by too."

"That's a great idea! A girls evening is exactly what I need again," Rory said getting excited about the idea.

"But unfortunately, I have to go now. Keep your fingers crossed that I won't mess up my interview with Meryl Streep. I have an interview with her in 40 minutes at the Four Seasons. I'm so nervous! I'll call you this evening and update you. See you soon sweets."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked amazed. "God Rory, I wish you all the best. And of course, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. I'm looking forward to your call," Lucy ended the conversation. Rory put her smartphone and MacBook Air into her brown Burberry purse and left the office.

Twenty-five minutes later, Rory reached the Four Seasons in Westminster. "Rory you can do it..." she tried to encourage herself as she headed towards the reception.

A blonde lady sat behind the reception and smiled at her. "Welcome at the Four Seasons, I'm Shelly Anderson, how can I help you?" she greeted Rory.

"Thanks, I'm Rory Hayden-Thompson from HPG. I have an appointment to interview Meryl Streep at 3:30 today."

"Alright Miss Hayden-Thompson. I'll give Miss Streep's Agent a call. Just a moment please.", the hotel employee told her, and Rory nodded.

Ms. Anderson turned and dialed a number into the phone and spoke in hushed tones into the receiver. She turned back around and got Rory's attention. "Miss Hayden-Thompson? Mr Huvan will come downstairs to pick you up now," the blonde woman told her.

Five minutes later a man in his early fifties entered the lobby. "Mrs Hayden-Thompson, right?" he greeted her and looked at her with a perfect smile.

"Yes and I assume you must be Mr Huvan. It's nice meeting you," Rory said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Meryl is waiting for you in her room. Please follow me. I'll take you to the presidential suite.", he replied and went towards the elevator.

"Alright, please lead the way Mr Huvan," she nodded and followed Meryl Streep's agent. With every minute, Rory's nervousness increased. She took a few calming breaths on the way to the suite.

Of course, she had been well informed about her latest project, "The Iron Lady", directed by Phyllida Lloyd. But she was still unsure what to expect towards the famous actress.

She had clicked through some websites and had seen a lot of reports and interviews with Meryl Streep on Youtube. _Just stay calm, Rory, everything will be fine. I'm not going to screw this thing up_ _ **...**_ she thought by herself.

"So we are here. You don't have to be nervous. Meryl is looking forward to meeting with you today." he reassured her with a warm smile when they were standing in front of the suite.

Rory just nodded and took a deep breath when Meryl Streep's agent opened the door. Together they entered the suite.

"Meryl we are here," Kevin cleared his throat and smiled as he found the actress reading in her script.  
"That's awesome Kevin. And you must be Miss Hayden-Thompson.", she looked up, laid her glasses on he coffee table, rose from the couch and walked smiling towards them.

"Let me know if you need something. I'll be right down the hall. Have fun, ladies," Kevin said winking at Rory as he left the room without waiting for an answer.

"Miss Streep, it's such an honor to meet you," Rory said with a big grin on her face while she felt her heart beating faster against her chest.

"Please, call me Meryl. Miss Streep sounds so stuffy, no need for that. And please take a seat Miss Hayden," Meryl said.

"Rory, Miss Streep..I mean Meryl. I apologize. It is just such an honor to be able to meet you and interview you," Rory said as she sat down on the couch opposite the famous actress. Rory put out her notebook and pen.

"There's no need for apologies, Rory. It pleases me to hear you are a fan. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Meryl offered trying to break the ice. A warm smile appeared over her lips. This young woman was no older than her daughters Grace and Mary.

Meryl understood Rory was a little insecure and nervous. She found it endearing, but also respected Rory for her professional demeanor. When she was about the same age as Rory, she was selected for a Woody Allen movie. She remembered being a bundle of nerves. Beginning a career was daunting and she was sympathetic to Rory.

"I'd love a cup of coffee, Meryl. Thank you. As I mentioned, before I'm really thrilled to get to know you a little bit. I certainly am a huge fan of your movies. Your latest movie project under the direction of Phyllida Lloyd is pretty interesting.

It must be difficult to play such an famous, politician like Margaret Thatcher. What was your first thought when you were informed that you had got the leading role for "The Iron Lady"?" Rory began the conversation. As she spoke, she felt the nervousness fade away.

"Well, that is a good question. I was intrigued and intimidated at the same time. Because of expectations required to play a politician like Maggie Thatcher, I knew I would have to dig deep and get into her psyche. On the other hand, I was more than up for the challenge of playing her," Meryl explained.  
"It has turned out to be a wonderful experience. We only have just a few takes left now. By the middle of May, we should be finished with the movie.  
London is a lovely and beautiful city. The British people are warm hearted and friendly. But I really miss my family and hometown Salisbury in Connecticut because nothing is better than home," she winked at her, while she she poured the hot coffee into the two cups.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Both of my parents are originally from Hartford. We moved to London when I was three years old when my father took over the office in London," Rory interjected.  
Then she refocused on the interview and said, " Let's go back to your role. How do you prepare for a role? Do you research? And I am interested in which methods you are using. Do you prefer more the Lee Strasberg Method of Acting or the Meisner Method?"

"I am a great advocate of the Lee Strasberg Method. I even had some courses in the early 70s at that time in his famous Theatre & Film Institute in New York. I enjoyed the time and met a lot of good friends of mine in those courses. Diane Keaton, Al Pacino and Barbra Streisand are a just a few," Meryl answered. She looked out the window and said, "How about if I show you around the set? It's such a beautiful day and it would be a shame to stay in the hotel any longer."

Rory was stunned. Never in her life would she have expected that one of her favorite actresses would make such a great and generous suggestion to her. "Wow. Really? That would be amazing and an honor if you would show me around the set. I've never been to a movie set before!"


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your comments

The rest of the week seems to have flown by Rory thought as she switched off her MacBook Air. It's already noon on Friday; she's thankful for not only some girl time, but adult time while shopping. Excitedly she slipped her laptop into her Burberry Bag. As soon as she stepped out of her office, Logan approached with a huge smile. "Hey Rory, how about lunch? If I remember anything at all, it's that one Rory Gilmore must be fed breakfast, brunch, lunch, linner, dinner...dank? Is that what they call a late-night snack?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Ha ha ha.. I'm flattered you remember anything at all, and though I would love to have lunch with you, Lucy is waiting for me downstairs. We are heading to Westfields to buy some new fancy schmancy attire for the 90th Anniversary, RFDS Gala. Lucy's boyfriend is nominated for an award for his research at the Children's Leukemia & Cancer Research Foundation," Rory explained with a sweet smile.

"Well, well, well, what a small world. Odette and I will also be attending the gala tomorrow evening. Finn, a close friend of mine for many years, has also been nominated and has invited us." Just hearing Logan was going to be there excited her more than it should but just as quickly her happiness was deflated knowing he was going with his fiancée. Of course, he was though; she was his fiancé after all. What did she expect, that Logan would ask her to escort him to the gala? She's not so foolish to think he is interested, but one can always hope, right? Her inner voice reprimanded her.

"Well, this really is a small world. Finn is Lucy's boyfriend. It looks like we will all be cheering on Finn together." Let the good times roll she thought with an internal eye-roll or at least she hoped it was internal.

Then she continued. "I haven't met Finn yet. Lucy is currently dating him and only just invited me to the Gala on Wednesday per his request, but he sounds like a saint. Oh wow, look at the time! I have to go Logan. I'll see you tomorrow at the gala."

"Of course, go, I didn't mean to hold you up. Have fun and see you soon, Rory." Logan said trying not to sound too disappointed. He had more than enough work that he should be doing, but he wasn't in a working mood anymore, and Logan didn't want to go home and be forced to be around Odette either. Perhaps he could call Honor; she should be awake by now.

"Thanks, Logan. I'm sure I will and thank you again for this opportunity. It means a lot, and I hope that I don't disappoint." she said quickly tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's an honor to have you on board you are proving to be a great asset to the company, Ac-Rory." Logan said correcting himself quickly "Well, I don't want to hold you up any further, and I do have a lot of work as well, it was nice chatting with you. See you tomorrow oh and tell Lucy that I said hello." and with a wink, the conversation ended.

Rory smiled politely and nodded in acknowledgment then disappeared into the elevator.

Once Logan returned to his office he let out a long sullen sigh, he was sick of the charade that was "his" engagement, and the facade that he was happy.

His relationship with Odette had been one of convenience and honestly hanging on by an unraveling thread since the beginning.

They were constantly arguing over the most insignificant things, and it was only getting worse, but what truly worried him the most was Odette's urgency to provide an heir and solidify her hold onto his money.

Of course, he knew that was to be expected, and he did want to have children in the foreseeable future, but whenever Odette asked him to have children, he couldn't bring himself to want them. He could only imagine Rory as the mother of his children, more so now that she was back in his life.

Now the only future he wanted and the only future he saw was a future with Rory and their children, not just an heir, but a true family.

With Odette, he couldn't imagine a future, and when he tried, he only saw cold black misery masked by fake smiles.

Unfortunately, despite his feelings, he didn't have the opportunity to be close with Rory again truly. Every time he tried something came up, and if he ever wanted a us he knew he needed to get some quality time with her. Then, of course, there was the matter of Odette.

He had been as successful in his attempts to end their relationship as he had been in having quality alone time with Rory. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on the "relationship" he was currently stuck in. Perhaps it was time he consulted his intelligent and intuitive big sister. Honor was one of the smartest women he knew, and he respected her opinion, plus she never sugar coated anything.

She had that in common with their father, and it was quite the admirable trait, in her. _**That's it; I would facetime Honor know I can get a better understanding of her thoughts being able to see her facial expressions**_ Logan thought by himself.

Logan had just decided to contact Honor to get some of her sisterly advice when his phone started ringing. It was as if she read his mind and knew to call. He hit the accept call button with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, baby brother! God, it's so good to see you! How is the business in good old London? You look stressed, what's going on?" Honor immediately started firing questions at Logan. She had missed him so much but knew he was busy with work, so she didn't want to draw the conversation out.

"Hey Honor, actually I was just about to call you. Business is great; I love work, I can control work. What more can I say, I have a lot of stress in my life at the moment, and though I can control work, it does get a little stressful as well. I have a good team, a great team actually. I just added another Ace to the family since Rory joined."

"Wait, Rory? As in Rory Gilmore? THE Rory Gilmore Is working for you? The one you were head over heels in love with at Yale? Oh, and don't insult my intelligence by trying to deny it,"

"Ho-n-o-r-, don't" Logan warned with a grimace.

"I'm sorry, did you not just hear me say 'don't insult my intelligence?'" Honor asked him in a warning tone matching his scowl.

"Fine, you win, I loved her. I would never dream of insulting my beautiful, intelligent big sister. She is far too cunning ever to let me get away with it." Logan said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Haha! I will overlook the obvious sarcastic tone and take the win! I was right, yess!" Honor laughed and mocked Logan for a moment before regaining her composure and continuing, "You've always cared very deeply for Rory, everyone knows it. I just don't understand why you didn't fight for her and why you aren't now or are you?" Honor retorted immediately grinning at her younger brother.

Logan furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes then let out a sigh, "She was in a relationship with Jamie, she loved him, not me.

She married him shortly after finishing her year at Yale, and then they hastily had a child. November 20th, 2007 to be exact, a sweet little girl named Cami.

Then before I knew anything I promised James, I would look after his wife and daughter when he passes. How was I to know James wife Rory was, in fact, MY Rory, My, Ace. " Sullen and dejected Logan looked at his sister on the screen.

"I know all this, Logan, but it sounds that you never forget her. It also sounds like you still have feelings. Odette is and has always been, just a distraction for you. You have always wanted to be with Rory," Honor said telling him the truth straight to his face.

She continued, "I never liked Odette, Logan. In my opinion, Rory is perfect for you. I know you don't want to overstep the boundaries and you have reservations because of James. But maybe she is waiting for you to take the next step. Tell Rory how you feel about her.

You have no obligations towards Odette. She's only interested in money, prestige and is using you. Logan, please think about it." Honor knew Logan better than anyone and hated to see her brother so conflicted. She hoped her words would have an impact on him and encourage him to make a move.

"I know, it's just that I'm a little bit worried. What if she rejects me, Honor?

I mean, her husband did just pass away not too long ago. What if she isn't interested?" Logan questioned with concern.

"Logan, you can't even know if she will reject you. You will never know unless you try. Please don't screw it up this time.

I finally want my little brother to be happy again. I think she could make you happy even though I never met her personally," Honor said encouragingly.

"What do you think about me, Phoebe and Samuel coming to revisit you? The last time I saw you was on Thanksgiving last year.

How about next week? Could you possibly take a few days off from work?" she suggested and looked at him questioningly.

"That can definitely be arranged. And..."

"Uncle Logan..." the giggling voice of his adorable four-year-old niece Phoebe interrupted Logan, climbed on her mother's lap and looked at him with a big grin.

"Hey, munchkin. How are you doing?" he asked her and listened patiently as she told her uncle of all her adventures with her friends and her baby brother Samuel.

"I'm so happy you're doing good, Rory. How do you like working at HPG? Are you already settled?" Lucy inquired while they waited in their favorite restaurant, Byron, for their food.

"Yes, I can't imagine my life without work anymore. It hasn't been long, but I enjoy working there so much. Cami loves daycare. I would have thought it would be more difficult for her to find friends,

but I was wrong.

She has already made two new friends. In just two weeks, David, Linda, Stella, and Cami have become inseparable. So how are you, Luce?" Rory said, taking her hand in hers and looked at her sister-in-law.

"That's wonderful to hear. I was a little worried about my adorable niece, but not surprised she is fitting in so well! She is such a little charmer!" Lucy jokes.

Then she says, "And I'm doing really fine. I can hardly wait to go to the gala with you tomorrow, though I am incredibly nervous. At least I meet his parents and grandparents tomorrow.

Since I met Finn, I have had less time to think about Jamie."

Lucy had to stop for a moment, taking a sip from her coke and continued, "of course, I still miss him a lot. After all, he was my bigger brother. But he would want me to move on and live my life not mourn him forever.

Finn is such a huge help, and with every passing day, I'm falling more in love with him. I'm so glad that he will stay for another week in London to spend some time with me. It will be pretty hard when he's flying back to Adelaide.

I don't want to think about that now. Now I want to know every detail of your interview with Meryl Streep," the young woman demanded, looking curiously at Rory.

"It was amazing! But I think I need more time than we have right now to tell you about the interview. I could talk for days about Meryl! By the way, did you already call Steph? Because I hadn't heard from her for a few days."

"Ok, we can talk about it later. I really want to hear all the details. And, yes, I called Steph before I picked you up from work.

She's looking forward to a ladies night tonight at your place because Colin is spending the night with Logan, Finn, and Robert," Lucy answered.

Just hearing mention of Logan's name caused an army of butterflies in Rory's stomach again. If she didn't love her job so much, she'd have quit by now.

It was just so difficult to be around him sometimes. Every time Logan came close to her, her heart started to beat a few beats faster, and she got a different feeling.

Rory had tried her best not to run into him too often in the company anymore.

Although that turned out to be quite tricky, there was hardly a day when she didn't work with Logan.

On the one hand, she enjoyed working with him. But on the other side, she got so nervous and unsure of herself in his presence.

It bothered her that Logan avoided her whenever he had the chance to get closer to each other. She never quite knew where she stood with him. At times, she was certain he was interested in her. Other times, she just wasn't sure.

Rory never thought of falling head over heels in love after Jamie's death again, most definitely not with Jamie's former boss. She had often tried to remember some of Yale's memories.

She could remember details of the prank they had played on her in Dr. Bell's class the most. She was a little angry at first, though Jamie took it with humor when she told him.

"Rory? Earth to Rory?" Lucy said, touching her hand and from one moment to the next Rory snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thoughts. Maybe you could give me some advice. I don't know what I'm doing.

I feel like I am on my way to falling in love with Logan.

But I can't fall in love with him. He's an engaged man, Luce..." Rory shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, Rory I'm so sorry," Luce said sympathetically. "But I'm sure that will change tomorrow. He's probably one of those jealous kinds of men, especially when he sees you dancing with Robert tomorrow.

We will get you the perfect dress with Christian Lamboutin high heels. I've never seen his fiancée before, but I'm sure she won't be a challenge for you." Lucy winked at her with a mischievous grin.

After they had finished lunch, they headed to the Gucci shop searching for the perfect dress. "May I help you, Miss?", one of the shop assistants was asking and smiling at her in a friendly way.

"Well, yeah you could help me. I'm looking for the perfect dress and.."

"Rory look what I've found! That's the perfect dress!" Lucy shouted before Rory could explain her wishes to the shop assistant

"Excuse me for a moment, please," Rory said walking toward Lucy. "Ok, Luce, show me the perfect...wow, that's it!" Rory examined the dress as she held it up to her body.

She said, "But I have to try it first. Luce, you are a genius. What would I do without you?" Rory touched the fabric of the dress.

The material of the silk dress felt perfect in her hands. For a moment, all she could envision was dancing with Logan in this perfect dress.

"Come on, try it on," Lucy replied, taking her hand and pulling Rory to the changing rooms.


	16. Chapter 16 Decisions

My beloved readers, I want to thank all of you for your support and your lovely comments, well the next chapter is already waiting for you. Enjoy have fun and let me know what you think where the story should be directed :)

"Let me have a look at you. God Rory, you look stunning! Buying that dress was one of the best decisions in your life," Lucy smiled at her when her sister-in-law saw her in the Gucci dress paired with her Christian Lamboutin high heels. The blue silk dress clung to Rory's body like a second skin, emphasizing her curves. The jewelry set from Harry Winston, consisting of a pair of blue diamond ear studs in the shape of flowers, a diamond necklace, and a ring, rounded off her outfit.

"Thanks. Luce, you can't imagine how nervous I've been. Today I will take the next step and tell Logan that I have fallen in love with him. Hopefully, he will finally wake up and see that there is more than just friendship between us," Rory said more confidently than she felt as she tucked a brown strand that had come loose from her pinned up hair behind her ear.

"I know you are nervous, but you're not alone. Can you imagine how nervous I am? Today I'm going to meet Finn's parents and grandparents. What if I say something stupid? Or, even worse, what if my parents attend the gala today? My family has been supporting the RFDS Gala for years. I just don't need that distraction today," Lucy fretted and looked at Rory with a worried expression.

Rory walked towards Lucy and laid her hands on her shoulders. "None of that is going to happen. I mean, why would they come? And even if they do, you can ignore them. I'm sure that Finn's parents and grandparents will love you. I mean who couldn't like you? Finn is lucky to have such a great woman like you at his side," Rory smiled reassuringly at her. Then she said, "I am looking forward to meeting him tonight. Who would have ever thought that you would fall in love with a pediatrician?" Rory tried her best to cheer Lucy up.

"Nobody would have thought that, but here we are!" Lucy laughed. She said, "Don't worry, you look great, Hon. When Logan sees you with Robert, he's going to come to his senses. I think we should..." Lucy began to say. The rest of the sentences got lost when they heard the bell.

"Oh, that must be Finn!" Lucy said with an overjoyed smile on her lips. She hurried into the foyer to let her boyfriend into the house.

"Yeah, I hope this works with Logan, too," Rory muttered. She took one last look in the mirror then grabbed her matching clutch from the sideboard and followed Lucy into the foyer.

"Hello, Love. God, it's so good to see you," Finn said embracing Lucy. "And you must be Rory Thompson, right? Lucy has told a lot about you," Finn greeted Rory with a friendly grin.

"Yes, I am. I hope that Luce told you only good things about me," Rory said with a glance at Lucy. Then directing her attention back to Finn, she said, "I'm honored to be meeting the infamous Finn Morgan finally."

Finn laughed and said, "Ah, now I am worried. Hopefully, Luce has only said good things about me!" He smiled and shook Rory's hand, "Thanks in advance for agreeing to be the date for my mate Robert. He's looking forward to meeting you." Finn winked at her.

Rory paused before smiling. She felt mildly guilty knowing she was kind of using this Robert man to get to Logan. Swallowing her concern, she said, "I look forward to meeting him as well."

"Great! Ok, I think we should get in the car before we're late. " Finn replied, and together they made their way to the charity gala.

"Odette, you look really good. Come now, we're going to be late for the gala. I want to cheer Finn when he accepts the award," Logan sighed as Odette took another look in the mirror.

Odette twisted her eyes, turned to her fiancé and cleared her throat, "Logan, do we really have to go there today? You saw Finn recently. Instead of going to this stupid charity gala where you and your parents donate more than enough money, we could finally talk seriously about a baby.  
Honor already has a second child, and we don't even have one because all you ever think about is work and your friends. Dr. Montgomery said that now was the best time to have children..." she complained, and Logan slowly got angry, too.

"Odette how many times have I told you that we would talk about this soon. We still have all the time in the world, and it has to be planned if we want to have a child," Logan said testily. "And for me, it is pretty important to donate money to this cause. What if one of these children you want so badly gets cancer? The funding from this benefit will help so many children. Plus, with our standing in the community, we have a social obligation to be there and offer support," Logan tried to stay calm and not raise his voice, although he was getting really annoyed.

Logan closed his eyes, and his thoughts went straight to Rory. She would never behave so heartlessly when it came to such an important charity gala for children's cancer help and research. She, in particular, knew how hard it was to fight cancer. She knew the turmoil and emotional ramifications it placed on a family. She knew how support of any kind was a blessing.

Odette was so insensitive and self-centered. Logan found himself disgusted with her. He wanted nothing to do with her. He would love to break up with her right then. He could then tell Rory that he had fallen in love with her, but he had found the right time and place to break off the relationship with his fiance. They had a gala to go to. He knew this was not the time.

"Fine, Logan," Odette said with a huge sigh. "We will go save the world again and keep up your precious reputation. Your family is just so important that you must be there," Odette snarked. Then she turned to look in the mirror and muttered to herself, "Let's go throw some more big bucks around and let everyone think you are a saint."

"A saint? Really, Odette? Do you think I think I am a saint? I'm not a saint for living up to my responsibilities, Odette. I am not a saint for wanting to help children. I am a saint for being with such a heartless bitch like you!" Logan said with his temper boiling over.

"Me? Heartless? I am not heartless, Logan. I care about important things. I just don't care about some faceless sick kids. Just write a check and be done with it! Why do we need to waste another night at a boring function?" Odette whined.

"You know what, Odette? You don't. I would rather you not come with me. You obviously won't enjoy yourself and just make me and everyone else miserable. Just stay here. I'll tell everyone you weren't feeling well," Logan said opening the bedroom door.

"That sounds like the best idea you have had in a long time," Odette said ripping out an earring and flinging it on the dresser. "Yes, go play with your doctors and talk about your pathetic sick little kids. We will talk when you get home!"

"I don't know if I am coming home to you, Odette," Logan said in a low voice before the slamming the door.

Logan walked out of the room and out of the house. He opened his car door and sat down. He didn't start the car right away. Instead, he laid his head on the steering wheel. He was disappointed in himself for losing his temper. He hadn't meant to yell at Odette and storm out. He wasn't that kind of guy. But her attitude and words had irritated him so much.

Sighing, Logan started the car and backed out. He was suddenly excited to go to this gala solo. And he knew he was not coming home to Odette.


	17. Chapter 17 It must have been Love

**_My beloved readers thank you so much for your nice comments, the next chapter is waiting for you. You guys rock ;-)_**

Thirty minutes later Logan was in front of the Jeremiah Tower in Knightsbridge, one of London's most popular districts. He took his invitation out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to the man at the door.

"Logan, I'm delighted to welcome you to the 81st RFDS Charity Gala." Dr Jefferson, head of the children's cancer ward at Manchester Hospital, greeted him with a friendly smile, after Logan left his coat at the cloakroom.

"Dr..."

"My son, please call me Luke. I've known you and your family since you were a little boy.

Where is Odette?" he interrupted him with a hearty laugh while he led him to the big ballroom.

"Odette apologizes. She has been struggling with severe migraine attacks since this morning," Logan explained to him and felt comfortable despite the lie. "We decided she should just rest this evening."

To be honest, it was much more pleasant for him to be here without Odette. His fiancée or rather ex-fiancée, if he had his way, had never expressed any great interest in charity galas. For her there were only fashion shows, expensive exclusive vacations on exotic countries and her daily hairdresser and appointments for her manicure noted in the calendar. She didn't care about anything else. If an event wasn't about her, she was just not interested.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she is feeling well again soon. But I hope you will enjoy the evening tonight. I had a little chit chat with Finn about ten minutes ago. I am happy for him that he is finally nominated for his work. After all, he has worked hard for years and saved the lives of many children. He is really an incredibly good pediatrician," Luke pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yes, he is. And he loves his work. I'm happy to have Finn here in London for more than just a few days," Logan nodded and looked around the big hall.

In the hall there was already a large crowd of famous people including Alan Rickman, Emma Thompson, Elton John and many other celebrities who had already donated a lot of money for children's cancer aid and research.

Logan let his gaze wander once more through the crowd. Then his heart stopped in his chest for a short moment when he spotted Rory. His gaze was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was dancing with another man in the middle of the crowd on the dance floor whom he could not identify exactly from far away, but he despised the man immediately.

And as soon as Logan wanted to fight his way through the crowd, someone patted him on the shoulder. Hastily he turned around and a smile formed on his lips as he recognized the face. '"Mate i'm so glad that you made it. Where is O.."

"Odette and I are over, Finn. I cannot even describe the relief I feel right now. Now I can finally tell Rory that I'm falling for her," Logan said excitedly grinning at Finn. "But do you know the guy who's dancing with her? I can't get a good luck at him," Logan said squinting in Rory's direction. "Oh my God...no please don't say that isn't Robert dancing with her. What the hell? Finn, he's a good friend of mine, but I don't think that Rob is... well you know not good enough for her. She needs a man who's loving her and her adorable daughter Cami.."

"Woah, Huntz, do you even need me in this conversation? You just went from breaking up with Odette to preparing to tell your feelings to Rory to hating Robert in one long sentence, mate! Slow down!" Finn laughed. "I recommend you just go over there, maybe cut in on the dance and find out what is going on with them."

Logan looked at Finn, "Yeah, that's what I should do. I need to find out why she is with him. I'll go dance with her and try to find out where things stand before I confess my feelings for her."

Determined, Logan left Finn and walked purposely across the room to where Robert was spinning Rory around the dancefloor. After plastering on a fake smile, he tapped Robert on the shoulder and asked, "May I cut in?"

Robert turned unhappy with the interruption. He saw Logan and smiled slightly. He said, "Sure, man. You can have the rest of the dance. I'll be getting a drink, Rory. See you soon."

Rory smiled at Logan secretly ecstatic with the cut-in. She said, "Good evening, Logan. You look very handsome tonight."

"And you, my dear, look radiant," Logan said pulling Rory into his arms to continue the dance. She felt so right in his embrace. And she really did look spectacular. It took all Logan's strength not to drool. "I hope you don't mind me taking Robert's place."

Rory looked into his eyes and softly said, "Not at all."

Logan and Rory danced to the remainder of the song without saying another word. They just looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they moved around the dancefloor.

The song ended and another began. They never broke their embrace, just kept dancing as if they didn't even hear the change of music.

Rory began to wonder if she should break away and find Robert. She didn't want to leave Logan, but had no idea where he stood with things. She hesitantly said, "Uh, I haven't seen Odette. Is she going to be upset I am occupying all your dances?"

Logan pulled her a little closer. Rory's head laid on his shoulder. He gently brushed the hair back from her ear and neck. He whispered in her ear, "Odette is gone. She is not right for me and not who I want to be with."

Rory's head snapped back up as she looked at Logan. She blinked and asked, "She's not? Who is right for you?"

Logan smiled and ever so slowly leaned in. His lips barely met Rory's as he said, "You."

"Me?" Rory whispered in disbelief. She could hardly believe her ears. Logan was separating from Odette and he had fallen for her.

Still looking in her eyes, Logan said, "Yes you, Rory. I fell for you a long time ago. I should have told you much earlier, but after our first kiss last year after James' funeral, I got scared. I didn't want to scare you off. I knew you were hurting and confused. I wanted to give you as much time as possible to heal your wounds. If you're still not ready yet, then..."

"Oh Logan… I've fallen for you too," whispered Rory, snuggled up to him. She let him know with her reaction and eyes that she was ready.

Logan held her tightly and touched his lips to hers again. Their mouths fused together in a gentle union. They continued dancing slowly lost in each other. No more words were needed. They wanted to relish that moment.

Unfortunately a commotion caused them to surface from their dreamlike state.

"I knew she'd be here too! We are not finished yet, Logan. Not now, not ever!" Odette's voice raged as she stormed the dancefloor.


	18. Chapter 18 It's all over now Babyblue

**Thanks for your support and I'm sorry that it took me longer than normal to publish the latest chapter of My Story. Please leave a comment after reading. I would be pretty pleased, thanks in adavantage.**

"Oh no..." Logan murmured and just couldn't believe that Odette had the nerve to show up at the event after the harsh words she had said about this charity gala.

Rory followed Logan's gaze and asked, "What is she doing here? I thought you had ended your relationship with..."

"Me? Oh no, my darling, you must be mistaken," Odette said with a fake giggle. "Logan didn't mention a word to me that he broke our engagement," Odette said moving closer to Logan and delighting in Rory's discomfort. She gave an evil smile and stared at Rory as she said, "Oh and by the way, I am pregnant, so I am going to have to ask you to keep your fingers off my fiancé, okay?"

At Rory's bulging eyes, Odette continued, "Or did you really believe that he wanted you and your child? Didn't you just recently lose your husband? Shouldn't you still be mourning? Aren't you ashamed to throw yourself at my fiancé?"

"Odette, I think it's better that we talk outside. Rory, you'll excuse me for a moment," Logan said to Odette through gritted teeth. He cast an apologetic smile at Rory.

Rory looked at him and attempted to figure out this situation. She wondered if Logan really had broken up with Odette. On the verge of tears, she simply nodded at Logan as he led Odette away.

Logan pulled his ex-fiancee out of the room. "Logan, you're hurting me..." she whined as he pulled her into the foyer of the building.

"I don't care! What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you make such a scene in front of Rory and purposely embarrass her in front of the whole crowd? I'm so fed up with you! I want you out of my house immediately! It's over, Odette! I should have done it much sooner. But it's over, forever, Odette Audrey Lamintage!" Logan said barely containing his temper. "And the lie with the mock pregnancy is ridiculous!" Logan added.

"How dare you! You cannot just leave me like that Logan Elias Huntzberger! I will not stand for it!" She screamed and looked at him with hatred.

"Oh yeah? Watch me Odette," Logan said as he turned around and went back to the ballroom leaving Odette in the foyer with a wide open mouth.

Logan went back into the main ballroom and searched for Rory. A smile formed on his lips when he saw Rory standing at the bar with a glass of wine. He fought his way through the crowd. The closer he got to Rory, the faster his heart started beating against his chest.

As soon as she was within reach, Logan grabbed her hands in his own. He said, "I am so sorry, Rory. I have no idea why she was here. I did end things with her. I don't want her. I don't want anyone but you."

"Are you sure about this? I don't know what to think. Is she really pregnant with your child Logan?" she asked and was pretty scared while she was waiting for his answer.

"No Ace, she lied. She lies about everything. Please believe me. It's not true. We talked about having kids, but I didn't want to have a baby with her. I never even really wanted to marry her. She's history," Logan explained to her while looking deep into her deep blue eyes. Rory said nothing. But those huge blue eyes began to tear up.

"Please, Rory, believe me," Logan tried to get through to Rory once more.

"But...maybe she's right, I mean I lost Jamie only three months ago. What sort of woman am I to fall head over heels in love with you? I know Jamie said he wanted me to be happy again, but isn't it too early for me to get into a relationship with you?" Rory questioned. At Logan's look of despair, she said, "I don't want to lose you, my guilty conscience is back Logan." She made her confession as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Rory, darling, I know you loved Jamie. I know that he will always be a part of your and Cami's life. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he was Cami's father. But Odette wasn't right. You are a special woman. You are a wonderful woman with such a big heart. I can't even believe I am lucky enough to be loved by you," he said.

Rory looked deep into his eyes and saw truth there. She hugged him tight and couldn't control herself from crying. But those tears were happy tears. Finally she found happiness again and she was full of joy.

"Ace, sweetie...please don't cry. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you that.", Logan assured her yet still felt pretty helpless. He never liked women crying in his presence. He especially hated it when he loved that woman. And this was his Ace who more than anything. She was his missing piece of the puzzle in his life after searching so long.

"Oh Logan those are tears of happiness. You can't imagine how happy you are making me right now. But..but I want us to take our relationship slowly if that's not a problem for you. i am just so overwhelmed. I still can't believe you fell in love with me. Since last year I haven't been able to get our kiss out of my mind. I was longing to be held by a man without having to think about the consequences or any hospital appointments".

She smiled at him through her tears though she couldn't stop crying. Who would have ever thought that she would ever get involved with a man again after Jamie's death? And who would have guessed it would be such a loving, passionate and smart man as Logan was. He had found the key to her heart. Logan sighed and smiled, "Well, then I'm relieved, Ace, and how..."

Logan was interrupted by Dr. Jefferson taking the podium and beginning the awards ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, each year we have a long list of doctors to review for the RFS award. The sheer abundance of doctors dedicated to the research and healing of seriously ill children with cancer is heartwarming. And each year our selection process is long and hard as there are simply so many qualified professionals. This year, our team unanimously decided on the ambitious Australian pediatrician Dr. Finn Morgan.

Dr. Morgan has been involved in the research for years and has saved the lives of many children. He has pioneered innovative treatments used throughout the community. He is regarded as a caring professional that would go to any length for his patients. Dr. Morgan, please come on stage to receive the award and say a few words if you like," Dr. Jefferson announced as the crowd went wild. Logan and Rory grinned as cheered on Finn.


	19. Chapter 19 Sweet Talk

**Thanks a lot for your lovely comments and your support :) now the next chapter is already waiting for you :)**

After the charity gala ended, Logan and Rory were standing in front of the entrance of the building. This was a lovely evening Logan. You can't imagine how happy you made me with your confessions.

I never would have dreamed that you fell in love with me." She smiled at him as she looked into his warm, caring brown eyes. She could stare into his eyes for hours without getting bored.

"Yeah, it was a magical evening, Ace," Logan said bringing her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand. Then he sighed, "I guess I should look for a hotel, because I don't want to go home now. Let's get you home first." Logan kept his grip on her small hand as a broad smile flashed over his face.

He felt so good in Rory's presence. It felt so natural holding her hand. Everything just felt so right. If he thought she was ready, he would have asked her if she would spend the night with him.

But he was a little bit nervous to ask. He didn't want to pressure her or make things go to quickly. He didn't want to jeopardize the beginning of their relationship. They would have enough time to get to know each other.

"Ok, Logan," Rory said and took her free hand to stroke Logan's cheek. She moved closer to him and enjoyed the silence and peace.

"I guess we should get going then," he said. He began walking but stopped and faced Rory. He looked into her eyes and said, "Rory I'm really happy that you're giving me a chance. You won't regret it. I know you said you want to take it slow, and I absolutely respect it." He paused, but then said, "Though I'm a little concerned because of Cami. What if she thinks that I want to replace her dad?"

Rory looked at Logan's concerned expression and frowned. She had to admit that it was an reasonable question. Her daughter was an important factor in her life, and she didn't want to confuse or hurt her. But she couldn't imagine that Cami wouldn't accept the relationship. Normally Cameron was a pretty easy going and well-behaved kid. They would just have to explain that Logan wasn't taking James' place.

"Don't worry about that too much Logan. We'll figure it all out. I want to enjoy the rest of the evening without thinking about the future. Tonight it's just about you and me," she said laying her head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.

"You're right, Ace. We can handle everything another time. Not yet," he agreed with her and was secretly glad that they didn't discuss the topic Cami in detail.

"I think we better get to the car. It's starting to look like rain," Rory said looking at the sky. Rory grabbed his hand and they began walking. But before they could reach Logan's car, it began to thunder and rain fell heavily in within a few minutes. "Oh no!" Rory shrieked as they ran as fast as they could to the car. Logan opened the car and Rory slid inside. They were both totally drenched as they caught their breath in the seats of the car.

After a few seconds, they began to laugh hysterically. They felt like teenagers again, so carefree and full of happiness. Momentarily gone was the fact that Logan was CEO for one of America's largest newspaper company HPG and that Rory was one of his most important employees in the music and movie sector and a mother of a vivacious three-year-old adorable little girl. For a few moments they were simply young and in love without a care in the world.

For both of them, it seemed that time stood still when they looked into each other's eyes. "God, you're so beautiful Ace," he whispered and tucked a wet strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.

She lowered her gaze and blushed, "Logan…" Despite the cool rain and wet clothes, Rory was beginning to feel hot under his gaze.

"But it's true. You are natural beauty. Not like Odette, not like most women. Rory, you you have no idea how special you are," Logan said feeling warm himself. Thoughts of taking her right in the car flashed through his mind. He forced the thoughts out of his head as he remember he vowed to take things slow. "I should get you home before you get sick in those wet clothes," he said gruffly. Using all his strength and self control, he turned the car key in the ignition to start the car.

"Alright," Rory said still feeling the heat of his stare. She started to wonder if it would be inappropriate to ask Logan to spend the night at her place. She mentally debated the idea while Logan navigated the car through the street of London. She didn't want to be alone tonight, but she didn't want to force herself on Logan. She understood he was determined to take things slow, so it really was her call.

Maybe she should be brave and make a spontaneous decision. She desperately wanted him to stay. And she knew that he loved her. With an  
answer in her mind, she decided to wait until they were at her place to ask him if he wanted to stay overnight. Rory closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breaths. This was a huge step for her and she was a little nervous.

Logan was quiet on the drive. He was lost in his own thoughts. They finally arrived at Rory's house. He said, "Come on, Ace. I'll walk you to the door."

At the door, they stood awkwardly, neither saying a word. Finally Rory broke the silence. She said, "I know I should let you go. But, I don't want you to go. Please stay the night with me." She watched Logan's eyes widen. Even more nervous, she rambled, "I want to get to you know you Logan. I mean I met you in Yale, and we had a few courses together, but didn't spend that much time together. We had the one night I stayed at your place, after Finn's birthday party. I could never forget my very first hangover! So, I'd like you to stay. But, if you don't want to…"

"Rory," Logan said taking her face in his hands. He kissed her gently and said, "Of course I want to stay, if you are sure you don't mind."

"I'm very sure, Logan," she said. "Maybe we could still take things slow though?"

Logan grinned, "Anything you want. How about if we order some food and get to know each other?" Logan released her as she fumbled with the lock.

"I was worried that you would say no," Rory said finally managing to open the door.

"I could never say no to you, Ace," Logan said as they walked inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thanks a lot for all of your comments ;-)_**

"Mommy?" Cami asked her mother as they were sat in the living room on a warm Saturday morning.

"Yeah, Cami?" Rory asked her daughter setting the newspaper aside.

"Could we go to the zoo with Logan today? Pretty please?" she inquired looking at her mother with a hopeful facial expression.

"To the zoo?"

"Yes to the zoo. Please Mommy, the last time it was so much fun there," Cami nodded and climbed on the couch with her cuddly toy Max.

Rory wasn't sure if Logan had the time for a visit to the zoo. She knew in the past two weeks he had a full schedule of appointments with several business partners.

Rory had also been very busy revising her article on Meryl Streep. She was pretty proud of how well the interview had gone. She had gotten a lot of compliments from her colleagues and Logan after the the article and interview were published in the London Times.

Initially, she didn't have such big expectations when she wrote the article at all.

She knew the material was good, but she felt rusty. It had been years since she wrote in a professional capacity. Rory simply relied on her intuition and her love of journalism. The result was a brilliant, lively interview full of insight and wit about one of the greatest actresses in the United States.

"Mommy?" Cami touched her mother's hand looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Tink," Rory said snapping out of her thoughts. "I don't know if Logan has the time to go to the zoo with us. He's got a lot of work to do," she explained.

Persistent, Cami looked at her with blue pleading eyes, biting on her lips, "Please Mommy call him."

"Alright, alright, I'll give him a call," she said relenting. "But don't be disappointed if he can't come. If he can't come, we could ask Finn and auntie Lucy if they want to go to the zoo with us," she said taking her smartphone from the coffee table and dialing Logan's number.

"Hey Ace, sweetie, I'm so happy to hear your voice. I'm nearly getting nuts here. There are so many things to do and I barely slept last night. You are just the break I need," Logan said answering the phone. "But, all that can wait. How are you and my little princess Cami?" Logan asked gazing out the window.

Outside the sun was shining brightly and not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. At the park, families sat on the benches and watched their children playing on the playground. He would do anything to make a trip with Rory and Cami today. But, unfortunately, he had a big responsibility as the boss from the London Times. He simply couldn't abdon the work for a few days, especially when just so many important business deals had to come to an end.

"We're doing good, but I'm worried about you. When was the last time you slept more than five hours? I know that your work is quite important to you, but you shouldn't overwork yourself.

Maybe your dad could help you out a little bit?" Rory said with concern in her voice. At Logan's sigh, she said, And I miss you a lot."

"Mommy! Ask him! Come on!" Cami said tugging on Rory's sleeve.

Logan smiled hearing her small voice and request through the phone. He played dumb and asked, "What does Cami want?"

Rory hesitated knowing how busy Logan was at the moment. She said, "She wants to ask you if you want to join us to the zoo? I guess you can't come and I'm aware that you have a lot of work to do. I can ask Finn and Lucy if they could go with us…"

"Ace, I would love to go to the zoo with you and Cami. You're right you know, I should ask my dad if he could help out even if it's just for a few hours. I really do need a break," Logan admitted. Then quietly, he added, "I miss you and my little munchkin too."

Rory couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face. She said, "That's good to hear. I guess you didn't have any breakfast, didn't you?"

Logan faltered at her concern. His heart filled with joy and happiness. His ex-fiance would never have thought of worrying about him or stopping him from overworking himself. Taking advantage of his hard earned money and position was all she cared about. Odette didn't care if Logan worked himself into the ground as long as she looked good. Logan was shocked at how different Rory was. Rory simply didn't care about those things. She cared about him.

"No I haven't had the time for a breakfast. Would you and Cami like to go to the Regency Cafe before we head to the zoo?" Logan suggested while he took a glance on his email account. Several emails had accumulated in his email inbox, which Logan noted with a frown.

"Sure,that's a great idea. We'll picking you up in about half an hour?" she said and added in the next breath, "And Logan? I love you and I can't wait to see you. By the way, do you have any free time tomorrow evening? My parents invited us for dinner tomorrow. They want to get to know you better."

"Of course. I'll take some time off tomorrow to get to know your parents. I love too Ace. Give my little munchkin a kiss. I'm looking forward to see both of you soon," Logan grinned from one ear to another.

"Ok, I'll see you, bye!" Rory answered.

Cami looked at her mother with big eyes. "And what did he say?" Cami asked again and was getting excited.

"Pack your backpack, Tink. We're picking up Daddy...I mean Logan!" she said and felt a little bit startled by her word choice. She never would have thought that this word slipped over her lips so quickly and easily.

She closed her eyes for a moment feeling guilty. Though it was Jamie's greatest wish that she and Cami would be happy again, she still felt a pang of guilt. It faded quickly as she thought of Logan. With him at her side, life seemed much more valuable to her again. Of course it was painful to let Jamie go, but fate had brought Logan back into her life. She never wanted to get rid of him.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Maxi? We're going to the zoo with Mommy and Logan!" Cami talked to her favorite stuffed toy as she bounced up like a rubber ball and ran into her room to pack her princess cinderella backpack.

Rory looked after her daughter with a smile on her face. She was really lucky that Cami quickly gotten used to the fact that Logan was staying at their place from time to time and had already made some trips with them to Cami's favourite indoor playground or to the zoo.

Meanwhile at the HPG Tower, Logan was about to send the email intended for his father when his Iphone rang. He looked at the display. He snorted and answered, "Hey Dad, can you read my mind?"

"Why?" Mitchum inquired with a hearty laugh.

"I have so much work to do at the moment. I wanted to ask you if you could help me out a little. The last weeks have been quite stressful. I've made a few deals and I need your advice," Logan said. Then he quickly asked, "And how's Mom?"

"Oh Mom is good, doing some DAR stuff and spending my money," Mitchum chuckled. "If you really need help, I'll assist you where I can. Send over the papers and I'll have a look at them after I come back from my daily golf appointment with Straub Hayden and Richard Gilmore."

"Great, thanks Dad. I didn't know that you're playing golf with Straub and Richard." Logan answered and was quite surprised.

" Yep, we have a standing date nowadays," Mitchum said. With a lowered voice, he asked, "How are you feeling since things ended with Odette? I have to admit,I am kind of happy. She wasn't the right woman for you anyway."

"Honestly? I'm feeling pretty good, Dad. Odette was never right for me. With Rory on my side, everything seems so easy and so right. She's my steady rock and such a big asset for the team. Everyone adores her and her latest article and interview with Meryl Streep. God, it was one of the best pieces I had ever read in a long time," Logan told his father, his words just tumbling out. He paused and glanced around nervously as he realized his father didn't know of his relationship with Rory.

Mitchum cleared his throat, "Well, that is quite a surprise son."

"I know. I wanted to tell you and Mom about Rory much sooner, but I've been so overloaded with work. It really helps that you're helping me out." Logan

explained feeling a little bit uncomfortable towards his father.

Mitchum winked with a big smile on his face, "It's ok Logan. You sound happy. I'm glad. Your Mom and I coming to London to visit old friends soon. We'd like to stop by by your place while we are there. Maybe we could have dinner at The Ivy in Covent Garden with you and Rory?"

"Sure that sounds good to me Dad and...oh hang on a moment?" Logan said, putting the conversation on hold when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" he said. Cami walked into his office followed by Rory.

"Logan…" the little girl grinned running as fast as her little legs could carry her to him.

"Hey Cami, my little princess," he said affectionately. Glancing at Rory, he said, "It's good to see you too. Give me just one moment, my dad's on hold," Logan said. He took Cami on his lap and got back to the conversation, "Dad, I have to go. I'm sending you the papers that you can have look on it and perhaps you could make some notes. Again, I really appreciate it, Dad. See you soon. Bye."

"So one more click and then we can head to the regency cafe. How are you Cami?" he said, sending the email straight away .

"I'm good. I watched Dora the Explorer! She goes fun places!" she began to chatter while Rory watched Logan and her daughter with a strange feeling in her gut.

"Really? Where did she go? And which words did you learn today?" Logan inquired while he stroked her soft curly hair. Cami paid no mind to his touches as she continued to describe the show in detail to him.

Over the last few weeks as Logan had visited her and Cami, Rory couldn't ignore the resemblances and similarities between Logan and her daughter anymore. She really tried to deny what she had come to suspect. Initially she had been sure Cameron was Jamie's daughter. But she suddenly wasn't so sure. In fact, she was certain Camie was not Jamie's child.

But how would she tell Logan that their fateful night had resulted in the curly haired angel on his lap?


	21. Chapter 21 Serious Talk

**Thanks for your comments I appreciate it :) and now the next chapter is coming round the corner, and sorry again that it took me longer than expected to post the chapter ;-)**

"Good night, my beautiful Tinkerbell. Sleep well," Logan said after he had closed one of Cami's favorite fairytale books and put it back on her bookshelf.

"Good night, and I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for everything," she said, barely keeping her eyes open.

"I'm happy to hear that, Cami," Logan smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead while stroking her curly brown hair.

"Yeah and Maxi too," she mumbled, closed her eyes, and fall asleep. /span/p

He looked at the little girl with a smile. In his life, he had never been close with any small children. But he felt at ease and natural with Cameron. He got up from her bed and left Cami's nursery on quiet soles. With a happy smile and content thoughts, Logan entered the living room. In the background, Elton John's music played quietly, while Rory flipped through a photo album lost in thought. She sighed softly as she looked at the baby pictures of Cami with a wistful smile surrounded her lips.

"Hey, Ace, how about a glass of wine?" Logan cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Sure that sounds good to me, Logan," she looked at him and tried her best not to control her nerves. She didn't want him to get suspicious already. She knew this had to be a serious talk and didn't want to put him on the defense or make him ;""Okay, I'll get it in a moment. Is everything okay? You seem a little distracted today. Is something on your mind? Did I do something wrong?" Logan asked her, taking her hands in his as he glanced at her, worried.

"No of course not, Logan. You didn't do anything. I didn't mean to worry you or make you wonder. I've had some things on my mind. I just need to talk to you," Rory said.  
"Well, I'll get the wine, and then we'll talk," Logan said, still concerned. He went to the kitchen with mixed feelings to get the white wine bottle and two glasses.

"Alright Logan," she said quietly and wondered if it was the right moment to talk with Logan about the night where Cami was conceived. But she knew she had to do it.

She should have realized much sooner that Logan was Cami's father, not Jamie. But, whether she truly believed it or convinced herself, Rory had thought that Cameron was James' daughter. The three years she and James had spent raising Cami, they had been Cami's parents. The passionate night she had with Logan after Finn's birthday party had fallen into oblivion.

Rory hadn't forgotten Logan, but until he came back in her life, she hadn't given him too much thought. But now she was quite scared. She was terrified of his response not just for herself, but for her daughter.  
Cameron was so attached to Logan. There was hardly a day that passed that Cameron didn't talk about Logan. The little girl loved Logan so much, and it would break her heart if she couldn't see him anymore. She prayed Logan wouldn't turn her away.

Although she didn't have DNA proof, she knew her daughter's paternity. The similarities were shocking. The smiles, the dimples, and the adventurousness were glaringly obvious.

"So Ace, tell me what's bothering you," Logan's voice brought her back to reality. /span/p  
Startled, Rory looked at him a little bit worried. "I don't know where to start Logan. I must admit that I'm a bit nervous." She ran a hand through her hair and said, "I'm nervous about your reaction, Logan. I don't wanna lose you." She barely dared to look into his brown, caring, warm eyes.

"Ace, you're starting to worry me. Please tell me. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm not sick. I need to talk to you about that night after Finn's birthday party, "Rory began.

"You mean the night we, uh, well, our special night?" Logan asked, confused. "God, Ace. It's nearly three years and and and a half years. Why do you want to talk with me about it now?" Logan questioned while he poured wine in the two wine glasses and looked at her worried.

"I know it was a while ago, Logan and we never really talked about it. But that night we spent together was one of the most beautiful nights I've ever had in my life. I never explained why I just left. The next day I had a pretty guilty conscience towards Jamie. After all, we had been together for more than half a year. I ended up telling him," Rory said glancing at Logan. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. She continued, "I couldn't keep it from him any longer and told him the quickest way. At first, he was extremely hurt and almost ended the relationship. There was silence between us for days until we reconciled again," Rory said./span/p

She leaned back on the couch, taking a small break. She took a sip from her white wine glass and said, "The silence only lasted four days. He came to see me, and we worked through things. We made up and celebrated that night. We created Cami that night. Or so I thought..."

"Logan remained silent as Rory told her story. He was beginning to suspect what Rory needed to talk to him about. Rory briefly closed her eyes before speaking more.

Finally, she said, "Logan, the timing… I was with both of you so close together, within a few days. I just assumed Cami was his…"  
Rory set down her wine glass and looked at Logan. He was staring at her. Neither spoke but continued to look at each other in understanding. "Cami is my biological daughter, isn't she, Rory?" Logan whispered.


	22. Chapter 22 The Truth comes out

_**My dear readers, I'm sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter, but I had a lot on my plate, but now the next chapter is waiting for you and please leave a comment at the end, I would appreciate it very much.**_

"I'm so sorry for not recognizing it earlier. I was so sure about Jamie being the father, but I can't deny what's in front of me. I guess the next logical step would be a paternity or better a DNA test," Rory cleared her throat and was afraid of Logan's answer. She looked into his face and tried to read something in his eyes, but still, there weren't any signs. Rory took his hand into hers, squeezing it softly.

"God, Rory I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. I guess a test would give us some answers about the whole situation," Logan said after a few minutes had passed. He couldn't quite understand what was happening now. One moment he was dating a woman he loved with a cute little girl. The next, he was a father to a sweet, curious, little three-year-old girl.

Of course, he always wanted to have children, but he would never have imagined that things would go so fast. Cami had grown so fond of him, and he couldn't imagine a life without Rory and Cameron. With a little smile on his lips, he thought of the afternoon visit to the zoo today. For outsiders, they looked like a small, lovely family who spent an afternoon in the zoo without having to think about time.

He shook his head still in disbelief. He was slightly angry that he didn't know all this time and had missed so much, but he looked into Rory's eyes and knew that she didn't do that on purpose. He knew that Rory's was one of the most honest people he had ever met in his life and he couldn't be mad at her. Sure the situation wasn't that great, but he admitted that it felt good to be someone's dad, little Cami's dad.

Logan cleared his throat, stroking the back of Rory's hand. "But even if it sounds a little strange right now, I am glad that there is a big possibility that I am her father. Although I'm sorry that Jamie raised her with you with the belief that he was Cami's biological father."

Rory nodded, and suddenly tears sprung into her eyes. The whole situation overwhelmed her completely, and she didn't know what to say now. Heavy sobs came over her, and she honestly couldn't understand why Logan was so understanding. If she had been in his place, she probably would have reacted differently.

Still weeping she continued, "Logan, I am so glad you are reacting so rationally. I don't know what I would do if Cami and I lost you just because of this. And I also don't know how to tell the others, especially Lucy and my parents. She will hate me. I feel so awful. I let myself and Jamie believe for almost three years that she was our child together. I was afraid that you'd reappear in my mind and I'd start thinking about whether Cameron might be your child after all."

He took his girlfriend in his arms without hesitation and spoke gently to her in a soft voice, "Oh Ace sweetie, hey I love you, and that's all that matters to me. I know you never had the intention to hurt me. It was just a stupid coincidence, and such things happen to several people. Rory, I could never hate you. My heart belongs to you. Even if the test doesn't turn out well tomorrow, I will stay with you and Cami because you are my family."

Rory looked at him with amazement all over her face. "You're too good to be true, Logan. The last months with you had been so wonderful, and there is hardly a day where you don't surprise me. I'm so thankful to have you in my life, and again, I'm sorry about this scenario, and I love you too. You can't imagine how much."

"Ace, I understand. There is no need to apologize. Everything is going to be ok. And I don't think that Lucy could ever hate you. You and Lucy have such a strong relationship. If you want we can tell Lucy about it together when we have the result of the paternity test. I will call Finn if he can pull some strings to make a paternity test tomorrow. You don't have to do this alone. Tomorrow we can tell your parents about it together. Please stop crying honey." Logan tried to calm her down and gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

Rory took a deep breath, laid her head on Logan's strong shoulder, and the last sobs fell silent. She enjoyed the intimacy between her and Logan. Rory couldn't imagine a better man than him. At that moment she realized that Logan was the person she wanted to spend her life with. Of course, Jamie would always have a place in her heart, but she had promised him to be happy again. Logan was the one who got her out of the Valley of Tears and showed her that life goes on. And for that, she would always be thankful.

"How about a movie? We could watch one of your favorite movies, even if it is The Notebook. I know how much you love the story of Ally and Noah." Logan tried to light up the mood.

Rory grinned thinking again how lucky she was. "That's a great idea Logan and we could order some food if you want to. I'm in the mood for Indian food how about you?" she said, smiling at her boyfriend and took the flyer from the Grand Indian restaurant, from the coffee table.

"You got it, Ace. You will see everything will turn out good. Don't worry too much. You and Cami are the best thing that ever happened in my life." he winked at her, took her face in his hand and gave her tender kiss.


	23. Chapter 23 The Paternity test

**Thanks for all your comments :) I'm really thrilled about it and comments are always welcoming. Thanks for your support :)**

The next morning at 9 am Logan, Cami and Rory were at Manchester Memorial Hospital waiting for Finn. Cami sat in the play corner of the waiting area and played with a toy train.

Logan and Rory watched Cami with a smile on their lips. Logan sighed and felt the nervousness spreading through his body. Rory noticed this immediately, of course. She quickly reached for his hand and gently pressed it. Logan turned to Rory and looked at her with a tired smile.

"I love you Logan and I..."

"Logan, Rory, please excuse the delay. I was held up by a work colleague," Finn interrupted her. His smile widened as he saw Cami in the play corner.

None of his family would have ever guessed that he would study medicine, much less concentrate on becoming a pediatrician. With a grin, he thought back to the time when Collin and Logan had made bets that he would quit his studies after two semesters at the most and enroll in the business course. But fortunately, they were wrong. Finn had passed his studies at Yale and Harvard Medical School with distinction.

"It's all right, Finn. I'm glad you have time for us to do the paternity test," Logan said as he stood up and hugged his best friend.

"It goes without saying, mate. We should go to my temporary office to discuss the next steps. Oh hey, Miss Cami," Finn nodded and smiled as the three-year-old toddler shyly hid behind Logan's legs.

"Cami, don't you want to say hello to Finn?" Rory got up, went down on his knees, and smiled lovingly at her daughter.

Cameron frowned and then slowly walked towards Finn. "Hi, Uncle Finny. Look my new bestest friend, Bubbles. Daddy Logan bought it for me at the zoo," she said and pointed to the stuffed monkey she had in her hand.

"Hey Bubbles! That's an awesome name," Finn replied and still couldn't quite believe that this sweet little girl was Logan's daughter. But he already saw some similarities between Cami and his mate. Nevertheless the paternity test would give even more accurate results.

"Thank you. Did you hear what Uncle Finny said Bubbles?" She quietly talked to her toy.

"So then I guess we should go to my office to explain everything," Finn said.

"Good idea." Logan nodded in agreement took Camis little hand and frowned when he had seen that she had stopped, "Hey Cami, what's wrong?"

"I hate the hospital. My other daddy was there too. Want to go home..." Cami said with her face falling.

"Hey, there, Sweetie. Everything.."

"No want to go home. Let's go home. Pretty please." she repeated again stubbornly and looked at him with a fearful expression with both hands on her hips.

"Honey look I'm not.."

"Daddy no!" she refused again, and her temper was rising.

Before Rory could intervene, Logan cleared his throat, "My sweet Cami I'm not sick. Everything's ok. How about if we watch Cinderella together or Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs when we get back at home?"

"So you're not going to be an Angel?"

"No baby, I m not going to be an angel. I am going to go home with you real soon. Let's go sit in Uncle Finn's office. We are going to get our cheek swabbed," he said.

"You don't need to be afraid, honey. Afterward we can go home and watch our movie."

"Pinky promise Daddy Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah pinky promise, Sweetie. And if you want, I can cook whatever you want for you and Mommy," Logan sweetened the deal.

"Spaghetti with meatballs?!" she said getting excited. She jumped up and down like a rubber ball.

"You got it. We just have to go to Uncle Finn's office for a little bit first," Logan winked at her and together they were heading to Finn's office.

Logan, Rory and Cami were spending the day watching Disney movies and reading some of her favorite fairytale books. About 7:30 in the evening, Logan tuck Cami to bed.

"So there we go, Tinkerbell. Good night, Cami. Sleep well and have nice dreams. I love you." Logan smiled at her, stroking her soft hair while tried his best to avoid any thoughts about the paternity test.

"Love you too daddy. Do you think my other daddy is watching over me too?" she asked and could barely kept open her eyes.

"I sure do, baby girl."

"Good and Mommy, Bubbles and you too?" she asked once more, yawning and her hugged her stuffed toy monkey tight.

"Of course Tinkerbell. And now it's really sleeping time. Tomorrow we're going to visit grandma and grandpa!"

"I know nighty-night daddy.." she nodded dozing off. Seconds later, she was sound asleep.

"Night baby. I love you," Logan whispered and left her nursery on quite soles.

Three hours later, Logan noticed how tired Rory was while they were watching the fifth episode of The Office. "Hey, Sweetie, how about we go to bed now? Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us and..." The rest of the sentence was interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

"Who could this be now?" asked Rory and rose clumsily from the couch.

"I have no idea, but you better stay here. I'll be right back" Logan shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the foyer.

"Hey Logan," Finn greeted him and nervously played around with the blossom-white envelope as Logan opened the door. "Hey Finn, not that I wouldn't appreciate seeing you again, but what are you doing here?" Logan grinned at him uncertainly and could already imagine what it was all about. But could it really...

"I know I won't disturb you for long. Lucy is already waiting for me at home. The paternity test was finished earlier than we expected. I just wanted to bring you the results, mate. Tell Rory I said hi and tomorrow you can call me before my afternoon shift starts," Finn interrupted his friend thoughts, looking at him with a severe gaze on his face and gave him the envelope.

"Sure thing and thanks, Finn. I'll keep you in the loop. Bye!" he nodded, hugged his friend and closed the door behind him quietly.

"What did Finn want Logan? Are those the..."

"Yep, indeed those are the results of the paternity test Rory."


	24. Chapter 24 The Results

**I am so terribly sorry for not posting in such a long time. I had a lot on my plate the last weeks, but now I am back and hopefully, all of you will read the next chapter and please leave a comment after reading. Thanks a lot for your patience and support. It means a lot to me, but now I won't let you wait.**

"Logan?" Rory found her voice after a moment. With an expectant look, she said, "What are you waiting for?"

"Not waiting… just thinking," he mumbled, staring at the envelope. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath before taking Rory in his arms.

Logan cleared his throat, "Ace, actually I don't need to know the results." He brushed Rory's brown hair back, took her face into his hands, and gave her a soft kiss on the temple. Rory laid her head on his shoulder as he gently trailed his hand up and down her back. He murmured in her ear, "You and Cami are mine regardless of what the results say."

Rory shifted to look at him. As she gazed into his eyes, she saw Logan meant what he said. Quietly, they sat in each other's arms. They clung to each other delaying opening the envelope.

After a few minutes, they went into the living room. As soon as they had sat down on the couch, Logan opened the envelope with trembling fingers. Tension was in the air, and he had no clue what he would do if the result were not in his favor.

He didn't even want to think about it. No matter what the result was, he loved Cami like his own child. Right then, he swore to himself that regardless of the official results, Rory and Cami would be his forever.

He took the folded letter out of the envelope and began to read. His heartbeat pounded against his chest. An enormous feeling of happiness went through his whole body as he saw the result. "And? What does it say? Logan say something. Please anything," Rory whispered in a worried voice and frowned.

"I am her father, Rory. A 99,999 % certainty. The result is positive. I can't quite believe it. God Rory, I am Cameron's daddy," he whispered as tears were pooling in his eyes.

"That's… that's...God Logan, I'm so happy for you," Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Logan saw a shadow cross her features. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I am thrilled, but I still feel a bit conflicted. For years I avoided the topic about it because I had convinced myself that Jamie was her father. But now we have the results, and obviously, I was wrong. I know that I shouldn't overthink too much, Logan," she whispered and was trying to calm her guilty conscience.

Deep inside her, she always knew that he was the father of her child. Cameron had so much in common with Logan. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she began to sob.

"Hey, hey, Rory, Ace please don't cry. Now the circle is fulfilled. I know and understand that you have a lot of thoughts racing through your mind. But I'm here ok?" he tried to comfort her. He took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I know Logan, I know. I'm just so overwhelmed and... " Logan put his finger on Rory's lips to stop her from talking. "Ace can you stop talking for five minutes? I need to enjoy this," Logan whispered, laughing.

He pulled Rory into his arms and looked deep into her blue eyes. Rory's heart was beating like a steady drum against her chest. "I love you, Logan," she sighed. She snuggled closer to Logan's upper body and put her arms around Logan's neck. Boldly she said, "And I want you right now."

With newfound confidence, Rory ran her hands through his hair, causing a soft moan from Logan's mouth. She couldn't resist touching him. She felt so close, mentally, to him right then. She wanted to be close to him physically.

It was obvious Logan felt the same way. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. The touch of his skin was so electrifying; it made her feel alive and energized. Very gently, Logan's hands went under Rory's shirt and began to draw small circles with his soft fingertips on the soft skin of her lower back.

"Logan, how about we continue this in our bedroom?" Rory asked him with a seductive smile.

"I would say this is a fabulous idea." he agreed quickly. Breathing heavily, both of them stumbled as they made their way to the bedroom.

When they had closed the door behind them, they looked at each other's faces. Rory sighed happily. No one touched her soul as Logan had done. He was everything she'd ever dreamed of, everything she ever wanted in her life.

Despite being bold in the living room, Rory let Logan take control in the bedroom. Her submission excited him. It didn't take long for him to swipe his tongue over Rory's lip, deepening their kiss.

He walked Rory backwards gently. When he felt the backs of his legs hit the bed, he fell back, pulling her with him. She toppled over his chest gently. She couldn't suppress her giggle at their ungraceful fall into bed.

Her giggle disappeared as Logan rolled her to her back and laid next to her. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her again. He whispered, "Rory, you're so beautiful. You are everything I have ever wanted. I feel like the luckiest man in the world tonight."

"Oh, Logan," Rory whispered as she stroked the side of his face. As he stared at her, she moaned, "I want to feel you in inside me.."

Rory's hand trailed down Logan's front to his waist. She started fumbling with his pants. Her fingers suddenly refused to cooperate fully. Logan sucked a deep breath into his lungs and growled, "Rory hurry..come on I want to touch, feel and love you."

She stopped for a moment, looked into his brown eyes. The desire and lust she saw there excited her. "I know baby. I know..I am just a little bit nervous, you know...What if it's like the last time?" she lowered her gaze and self consciously covered her midsection with her arm.

"Ace we're alone, our door is locked. Don't worry, honey Cami is a deep sleeper like me," he said soothingly. He winked at her and stroked a curly strand of hair behind her ear. He said, "And please don't be insecure about your body. I love every inch of your precious body."

To prove his words were true, he gently pulled her arm away from her midsection and ran a hand tenderly up her side. Rory could hear his breathing increase as he massaged her curves.

She struggled to take off his jeans and t-shirt. Sighing in accomplishing her goal, she threw them carelessly into the corner of the bedroom. Admiring his new exposed flesh, she gently ran her fingers over Logan's six-pack.

The feel of her fingernails scratching his skin almost drove him crazy. He sucked the air sharply as her hands stopped just in front of his erection. "Rory, come on, stop this torture," he begged her again. Every minute of her torture made, it was harder for him to control his emotions.

For Logan, it was like a wild ride on a roller coaster. He never felt so connected with any other women before he had met Rory. She was his soulmate, the missing piece of his puzzle, her Ying to his Yang. He wanted to cherish her as badly as he wanted to devour her.

Rory grinned at Logan's reaction. All worries and insecurities were lost in the passion of their lovemaking. She looked Logan in the eye and smiled as her hand trailed lower.

Logan's eyes widened as he felt her small hand close over his length. Any control he held was lost in that moment. His mouth met her hers in an urgent need for contact.


	25. Chapter 25 Telling the Parents

_**Thanks a lot for all your support. It means the world to me :)**_

The next morning at 6:30, Rory woke up in Logan's arms. Full of love, Rory looked at him and reflected on the night before. Logan was so tender and wild at the same time, always eager to make Rory's night as beautiful as possible.

For a brief instant, she closed her eyes. Just before she could drift back into a deep sleep, she heard the doorknob rattle, but the door didn't open. "Mommy? " Cami asked with a sleepy voice.

"Wait a minute, Cami. Mommy opens the door for you," she answered her with a quiet voice and tried to release herself from Logan's arms without waking him up.

Logan moaned briefly and then turned to the other side of the bed. Rory quickly put on her silk kimono and let her daughter enter the bedroom.

A soft laugh came over Rory's lips when she saw her daughter with Bubbles in her right arm wrapped in Camis favorite blanket.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream," she told her mom and stretched her arms out to her mother.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, can I sleep with you and Daddy?" she asked her and could barely open her eyes. She seemed pretty tired.

"Sure thing Cami. Come on..", Rory nodded, took her daughter in her arms, and went back into bed.

Three hours later, they were standing in front of the Hayden Mansion. Cami looked at her parents with a skeptical look and wondered why their parents were behaving so strangely. "Mommy? Daddy," she asked and looked at them. But the two didn't even notice Cami anymore. They were lost in their own world of thoughts. The little girl shook her head in disbelief. "Sometimes grown-ups are really funny Bubbles." she talked to her stuffed toy and frowned.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Cami asked again trying to get her mother's attention. She touched Rory's hand.

"Oh sorry honey, " Rory snapped back into reality, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Did you already ring the bell, Tinkerbell? "Logan cleared his throat, trying to get his act together. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he wondered how Rory's parents felt about the latest news that he was the biological father of Cami and not Jamie.

Chris and Lorelai loved and respected Jamie a lot. They barely knew Logan, really only through stories their daughter told and a few sporadic visits when he picked up Cami or Rory.

"No, Daddy," the toddler shook her head.

Logan picked her up, but before Cami could ring the bell, they could hear distant steps. "Hey little Pumpkin, Rory, Logan, come in!" Lore greeted them after she had opened the door with a big smile.

"Gramma!" the little girl giggled. She was getting excited, and a big smile spread all over her face.

"Cami, how about if you're looking for grandpa? I'll bet he's in the garden with auntie Sam and uncle Matt!" Lorelai winked at her little granddaughter. She glanced at her daughter, who had a thoughtful facial expression. "Oh yeah, Daddy, can I go?" Cami asked and was giving her dad doe eyes. "Sure baby!" Logan nodded and let his daughter back on the ground.

Cami ran as fast as her little legs could carry her into the garden. "Hey Mom, it's good to see you again," Rory cleared her throat and tried not to let her nerves show. She knew her mom knew her better than any other person in the world and could probably see right through her.

"I'm happy to see both of you too. Come in. Logan, how are you doing? Rory told me that you had a lot of work in the paper?" Lorelai asked him while they were on their way in the garden.

"Indeed. I'm so glad that my dad is helping me out. I definitely need a break from work. Rory and Cami are the best distraction for me to come to my senses."

"I can imagine, but something is bothering you and Rory. Am I right?" she asked and glanced worriedly at her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Well, you're not wrong, Mom. Logan and I will tell you, Dad, Sam, and Matt after breakfast," Rory said and could only hope that her mom was satisfied with that answer.

About forty-five minutes later, Cami was in the living room, watching one of her favorite movies while Rory's parents and siblings were sitting in the dining room. "So then I guess Rory and I should start. Miss... "

"Logan, please call us Lorelai and Chris," Rory's mom interrupted him trying to help him to adjust himself.

"Alright, Rory and I have some important news for you," Logan said. Before he could continue, Lorelai looked at him and inquired, "Are we getting a second grandbaby to spoil?"

"Mom I'm not pregnant. It's about Cami!" Rory said and was looking into her mom's confused face.

"What's wrong with Cami? Is our little Tink ill? Please don't .."

"Mom no Cameron isn't sick, don't worry. It's just so hard to tell you the news." Rory stopped her mom.

"Then tell us the news Kiddo!", Chris said, took her hand into his and smiled at her encouragingly.

Rory took a deep breath, and then she said, "I've closed my eyes too long out of fear of the truth. Waited too long to finally admit to myself that Jamie wasn't Cameron's biological father. Logan is Cami's biological dad."

"What?" Christopher and Lorelai said at the same time utterly shocked and couldn't realize the news.


	26. Chapter 26 Tell me more, tell me more

My dear readers, I'm so terribly sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter. But now the next chapter is already waiting for you to be read. Thanks a lot for your support and kindness

Still dumbfounded, Lorelai stared at her daughter and wondered what was happening. Unbelievingly, she shook her head.

"Rory, I honestly don't know what to say now. I thought I knew everything about you, but apparently, I was wrong. Did Jamie know about it?" she asked while trying to wrap her head around Rory's news. Lorelai was shocked, but she was also a little hurt. She had thought Rory felt comfortable enough to discuss anything with her.

Rory sighed and patted her mom's hand. "Mom, I know this whole situation isn't easy for all of you to understand." Rory paused and then said, "No, Jamie didn't know that Cami was Logan's daughter. I've only known about it since yesterday. Finn had the results rushed to us. I guess if I am totally truthful, I suspected it much longer but didn't want it to be true. I was always so sure that Cami was Jamie's daughter. Or maybe I just wanted to believe it." Rory shook her head and shrugged.

"But when Logan and I got closer, and he spent more nights with us at my place, it became more and more clear to me that my suspicions were right," Rory said simply.

The silence in the room prodded her to keep speaking. She said, "I guess you want the story? Well, in February 2007, I spent the night at Logan's dorm when I had my semester abroad at Yale. Both of us were quite buzzed from Finn's birthday party. The next day, I immediately regretted it. I couldn't hide it from Jamie for long…"Rory paused again briefly.

She wanted to tell the story, but it was a bit upsetting for her. She tried bravely to hold back her tears, but they slowly filled her eyes anyway. She continued, "I told him. Of course, he was quite angry. But then, after a few days, we made up.  
A month later, I noticed that I was pregnant. We were both thrilled, although I still had one semester in Oxford left. But we got married and had our honeymoon. I tried not to think about Logan again though I did wonder. But then the day came when Cami was born. She did resemble Jamie a bit, so I kind of stopped questioning it."

Logan knew Rory needed to tell her parents the story. But he hated seeing her so lost and unsure.

He grabbed Rory's hand in his and cleared his throat, "I know that everybody is a bit surprised by all this and probably has questions. But we shouldn't be the ones to judge Rory.

She did her best and did what she thought was right. I know in some ways I could be upset for missing out on parts of Cami's life, but I am thrilled to know she is my biological daughter now. And, just so you know, if the DNA test results weren't in my favor, I would have stayed with Rory and Cami. They are my family, and I can't and won't imagine a life without Cami and Rory anymore. They are my everything. "

Christopher remained silent as he observed his daughter and her boyfriend. He knew what it felt like to miss out on years of a child's life. He tried to smile. "Rory? Kiddo, I know you didn't keep secrets or lie to any of us on purpose. We are all just concerned for you and Cami. There have been a lot of changes in your lives recently. But Logan seems to be a solid man that loves both of you."

" Daddy, he does. But I feel so ashamed. I'm not embarrassed that Logan is Cami's father, not at all. But I feel guilty about Jamie.

After all, he loved Cami so fiercely. She was his world. I feel I betrayed him. And I'm so afraid to tell Lucy about it. She's going to hate me," Rory said, beginning to get emotional.

"Ace, Rory. Lucy will be upset, but I can't imagine that she's going to hate you," Logan said comfortingly.

"But how do you know that, Logan? "Rory whispered in a shaky voice. "I know it because Lucy is a smart, reasonable woman that loves you and Cami very much. She may be upset, but she will certainly not hate you," Logan said in a calm voice.

"You're right. And Lucy has a right to know the whole truth even if it's going to break her heart," Rory said while some tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Rory, I'm here with you every step of the way. I will be there with you when you tell her. I guess you should call Lucy first and ask her if she and Finn are in the mood to come to our place over tonight.  
I'm sure Cami won't mind spending another night with your parents, and.." and, as if on cue, Cami came running into the dining room with a huge grin on her face.

"Daddy? Daddy, can I stay at grannys and gramps place tonight? Pretty please! Mommy, Daddy, can I have a sleepover?" she babbled excitedly.

Rory and Logan looked at each other, and she said, "Well, if grandma and gramps are ok with you having a sleepover at their place, I don't have anything against it. How about you, Logan?"

"For me, it's alright. But how about you, Lorelai, Chris? When.."

"Chris and I have a lot of time for our little munchkin right darlin?" Lorelai replied, and then she turned with a smile on her face to her husband. "No, not all." Chris nodded, and Cami began to bounce up and down like a rubber ball.


	27. Chapter 27

"This must be Finn and Lucy. I'm still worried," Rory said when they heard the doorbell.

"I know you're worried, babe. But we're in this together, right?" Logan said in a reassuring voice as he tried his best to comfort her. He took her in his arms for a short moment and looked deep into her eyes.

Rory closed her eyes, laid her head on Logan's chest, and tried her very best to stay calm. It wouldn't help anybody if she lost her cool now. She listened to Logan's steady heartbeat and felt secure, despite her mind nearly driving her nuts.

"You're right, Logan. And it's past time I did this," she sighed. Together, they went into the foyer to let Finn and Lucy in.

"Hey, Rory. God, it's good to see you," Lucy said, embracing Rory. "And of course, you too, Logan," Luce said with a huge smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Finn, who was standing next to her with a bottle of wine in his hands and looked at them frowning. Finn had a good inkling as to what was going to happen tonight. Rory didn't say that much when she called Lucy a few hours ago, but he had his suspicions.

"Hey, sweets. Finn come in," Rory answered.

"Yeah, come in. Mate, Lucy, it's good to see both of you," Logan cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Logan," Finn nodded before hugging his best friend. Holding the hug a few seconds longer, he whispered, "Rory is doing the right thing."

"Yeah…" Logan only said.

"So tell me, Rory, how are you? And where is my adorable niece? "Luce asked when they were sitting in the dining room thirty minutes later.

"Oh, Cami… well, she's at my parents' place until tomorrow. And, well, I'm feeling okay, I guess," Rory answered.

"You guess? What kind of answer is that? Rory, what's the matter? I can see you're clearly upset about something. Maybe I can help you?" Lucy replied and looked at her, worried.

"You can't help me with that, Lucy. It's...I don't know where to start, because it's... "Rory stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued. It was so hard, but she had to do it for herself and Lucy and Cami. Lucy deserved the truth, even if her life would immediately change dramatically.

Cami was everything to her former sister-in-law. She adored the little girl from the very first moment she held Cami in her arms just a few hours after she was born.

"Rory, it can't be that hard? Please, Rory, tell me, and you don't have to worry that I might be angry or so. We have such history. You know I am on your side," Lucy said.

"It's about Cami and... "

"No, please don't tell me that she's sick. She can't have cancer. Not like Jamie.

She's only three years old. It can't be..please don't Rory. "Lucy interrupted her sister in law. Rory could see the panic on her face and just knew her heart was beating against her chest faster than ever before. "It can't happen. No…," Luce mumbled to herself wholly immersed in her world.

"Lucy, Cami isn't sick. Why does everybody think that she's sick? She's okay, but I don't know how to explain the whole situation to you. Since... "Rory was startled. Come on, Rory, don't be a wuss her inner voice scolded her. She took a deep breath and continued, "Just yesterday, I learned that…that Cami isn't Jamie's daughter. I was so sure that she was his biological child. You must believe me. But then I met Logan last year at Jamie's funeral. Then in the next few months as I had observed Logan and Cami together, my suspicions were confirmed that... "

"Please don't tell me that Logan is the biological father? And if so, why didn't you tell my brother about it? Are you serious? I..I don't know what to say except that you've disappointed me a lot. You betrayed my brother, you… "

"Luce, honey, please calm down... "Finn tried his best to intervene.

"I guess you already knew this, Finn?" Lucy said accusingly.

"Lucy...Love, please. I know it was wrong not to tell you about it. But as a doctor, I have a confidentiality agreement that I have to uphold. You know that very well, and I can imagine how bad this must be for you and believe me, I am sorry. Sweetie, please don't go right now. We can talk about everything."

"Talk about everything Finn? NO. I am going," Lucy snapped as she rose. She glared at Finn, "Please don't come after me, Finn. I need some time to think about everything." She began stomping towards the door. Before she reached it, she spun around and looked directly at Rory. "Oh, and Rory? I never, ever want to see you or Cami again. You broke my heart!

All of you. In this case, I'm glad Jamie is dead, so at least he doesn't have to deal with a broken heart like I do now. Thanks to you, Lorelai..." she growled, tossed her napkin on the table, and left without waiting for another answer from her boyfriend or Rory.

Close to tears, Lucy left her sister-in-law's place, and luckily a taxi came by, immediately she got into the car. "Good evening Miss where shall.."

"To Highgate cemetery please..." she interrupted him.

"Alright, Miss.." he nodded and made his way to the cemetery.

"Please wait, Lucy.." Rory said, followed her sister in law. But when she entered the foyer, Lucy had already left the house. For a brief instant, she closed her eyes and knew what she had to do. "Finn, Logan, I'm going after Luce. I know where she might be. Don't wait for me.." she yelled, grabbed her jacket and car keys, and left the house.


	28. Chapter 28 Thougher than the Rest

_**I know it took me pretty long to post another chapter, but I want to thank all of you for your support. It means a lot to me. So here we go with chapter 28, and I would be pleased when you're going to leave a comment after reading the chapter. Thanks again**_

Lucy had lost all sense of time when she stood in front of the grave of her brother Jamie. She was trembling all over. She felt rage and betrayal for her brother. She was so angry and confused and couldn't understand why Rory had never mentioned a single word.

Lucy would never have suspected that Rory would betray her brother. She always thought that Jamie and Rory were written in the stars, the perfect couple. But obviously, she was mistaken. She went down on her knees and took a look at his gravestone.

 **The only important things in our lives are the marks of love we leave behind when we leave (Albert Schweitzer)**

How right Albert Schweitzer was with this statement. Jamie had left so many traces and memories in her life. Of course, they had arguments and disagreements when they were kids, but they always stuck together like glue.

She couldn't have asked for a better brother than Jamie. He had always given his best and tried to keep the bad things away from her. With a wistful smile, Lucy remembered how often he covered her when snuck out to go to Marcy Miller's infamous parties. Or the several cheering ups when her first love luke had left her because of her ex-former friend Wendy. He was always there.

"Hey, Jamie, I know I haven't been around a while now.", she began to speak in an unsteady voice. She took a deep breath and continued, "A lot has happened in the last few months. You were right about Tom. He was an asshole, treated me like dirt, and had a fling with his co-worker. But since Finn came into my life, I feel loved and happy again.

Lucy sat by the grave and traced the letters on the stone. She continued, "And yet I have this massive anger because of Rory. I don't know where to start because it is so complicated. I wish you would be here right now big brother. I'm missing you so much. There is hardly a day where I'm not thinking of you and.."

Lucy stopped speaking when she heard distant steps. She had a good guess who it was and didn't dare to turn. She did not want to break down in front of Rory right then.

"Lucy, please let's talk. Please!" Rory cleared her throat when she was standing not far away from her husband's grave.

"Give me one good reason why I should ever talk to you again. Can you imagine how much you hurt me? I don't get it. I always thought I could trust and count on you. But I guess I was wrong." Lucy said.

"No, you weren't wrong. I know it's hard to comprehend. But it's hard for me too. I loved your brother dearly. I think you know that," Rory said staring at the headstone.

"But, regardless, you'll always be Cami's beloved auntie. Cameron loves you so much, and it would break her heart if you block us out. And I would miss you a lot. Please give me a chance to explain. Let me tel,l you the whole story."

"No, you weren't wrong. I know it's hard to comprehend. But it's hard for me too. I loved your brother dearly. I think you know that," Rory said staring at the headstone. "But, regardless, you'll always be Cami's beloved auntie. Cameron loves you so much, and it would break her heart if you block us out. And I would miss you a lot. Please give me a chance to explain. Let me tell you the whole story."

Lucy bit her lip and debated if she should give Rory a chance or not. The women had such a history and had known each other for nearly six years. They had forged a unique bond as Jamie fought against cancer.

Rory gazed pleadingly at Lucy with a worried expression on her face. She could see Lucy's internal battle and understood that the woman believed she had betrayed her brother. She felt terrible, but the truth had to come out no matter how much it hurt.

Rory closed her eyes for a short instant, gathered all her courage and approached Lucy. She stopped in front of Luce and before she could speak, the blonde-haired woman cleared her throat, "Good. Then I guess we should head to Costa Coffee?"

Rory sighed in relief and offered Lucy a slight smile. "Sure and thanks, Luce, fort giving me a chance. You won't regret it; I promise you that. I don't take our long friendship for granted.

"I hope so..", she mumbled, and both made their way to the coffee shop.


	29. Chapter 29 The Talk

_**Hey, my beloved fans, I know it took me longer than expected to post the next chapter. But now my next chapter is waiting for you :). So thanks to all of you for your patients, support, and loyalty.**_

About fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in a cozy corner at Costa Coffee waiting for their coffee. "So then please go on, I want to know the whole story," Luce said in a low voice.

Rory took a deep breath, "Well, everything started during my semester abroad at Yale. The first weeks were pretty hard for me to adjust to Yale. But then through my cousin, Colin, I met a bunch of awesome people like Seth, Rosemary, Logan, and of course, Finn."

"Wait? My Finn?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, it was a pure coincidence. I knew I had met them a long time ago, but I couldn't remember exactly where. I got curious and started looking through pictures that were taken during my semester abroad at Yale.  
I discovered the first time I met Finn, and Logan was in front of my dorm. Finn was looking for a redhead he had met the night before. I remember watching them a little, and then Finn told Logan that he should put his number on my door because he wasn't that sure anymore if the girl was living at this dorm. And so the whole story had started," Rory explained. A little smile appeared on her lips when she inhaled the scent of her fresh coffee.

"Really? Finn never told me that he was so into redheads," Lucy mused. "But, whatever, please continue, Rory." She sighed before Rory could speak and said, "I hope he isn't that mad anymore because I screamed at him. That wasn't my intention."

Rory grabbed Luce's hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "Hey, Luce, don't you worry about that. Finn loves and adores you so much, and I'm glad that you finally found someone too, who appreciates and adores you. And you can't imagine how happy I've been that you're giving me another chance to explain myself towards you."

"You're welcome. Sorry to interrupt. Please continue," she nodded and took a sip from her coffee.

"Ok, well, after a few weeks, I was invited to Finn's famous Pulp Fiction birthday party. I went there with one of Logan's friends, Lenny. After we spent a few hours there, Logan got really jealous of Lenny. He convinced me to go with him to his college apartment.  
We were both pretty drunk, but deep inside of me, I already knew that I felt more for him than friendship. I didn't want to admit it because I was with Jamie. However, I fell in a little in love with Logan that night. Therefore I threw my insecurities overboard and slept with Logan." Rory continued.

Lucy closed her eyes for a brief moment and tried her best to ignore the stabbing feelings inside her. Rory didn't betray her brother on purpose. That wasn't her. She knew that. And she also knew how hard it must be for Rory not only to tell her all this but how hard it must be to admit all this. She opened her eyes again, took Rory's hand in hers, and flashed her a small smile.

Rory took a deep breath and said, "Well, the next day, when I woke up, I felt so devastated because I slept with Logan. My guilty conscience kicked in immediately. I packed my things and left Logan's place without a note."

Rory took a breath to steady herself. "When I came back to my dorm, I was surprised to see Jamie standing in front of my dorm. It was so hard for me to pretend as if nothing had happened when he was walking towards me. "

Rory was trying so hard to be brave, but she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. The whole memories were hitting her like a train. Of course, she still missed him. But since she was so madly in love with Logan, she barely thought of him. Her guilty conscience once again reared its head.

"Hey, Rory...Rory look at me. Please!" demanded Luce. She got up, went down on her knees, and took her friend's hands in hers.

"I feel so ashamed. I told him the last day before he died that I'll never forget him and won't fall in love with another man. Then Logan came back in my life and.. ." she sobbed and couldn't speak anymore because she was so overwhelmed with emotions.

"Rory, there's no need to feel ashamed. At least not you. You were always there for Jamie. In good times and in bad times. You gave him so much strength until his last days when there was no hope for him to survive. You did the best you could, Lorelai Leigh Hayden-Thompson... "Luce tried her best to comfort her with consoling words.

"No, I did not, Luce. It was my fault, and you hate... "

"Don't you dare to say that it is your fault that Jamie died. Nobody could have known that the stupid stomach flu and some fever caused his pancreas cancer, Rory.

Maybe I'm still a little bit overwhelmed with this whole situation too, but I never could hate you. You're one of my closest friends next to Gaby and Sarah. I love you and Cami," she squeezed Rory's hand again.

Trying a new approach to calm Rory down, she asked, "Hey, how about if we go over to Finn's and my place and make a girls night? Without our boys. I guess you and Logan have enough room that Finn can have a sleepover there, right?"

"Yeah, but are you sure? "Rory asked with red-rimmed eyes while she was looking for a handkerchief in her purse.

"What kind of stupid question is that sweetie come on, let's go! We could get some takeaways from Roberto's. "

"That's a good idea and Lucy? Thanks; I'm so glad that we talked about it even when it still a tough situation. Together we can make it through it, right? Sisters for life?" Rory said with some hiccups, which caused Lucy a giggle.

"Sure sisters for life. I'm looking forward to spending an amazing night with you, good movies and delicious food." she winked at her, laid some money on the table, and together they made their way to Rory's car.


	30. Chapter 30 Strong Friendship

_**My beloved fans out there, I know it took me longer than I had expected, but due to the Corona crisis out there, I didn't really have a clear head to write. But now I finished my latest chapter, and my stunning editor did a fantastic job again. I'm sending my prayers and the last rays of sunshine to all of you in the world right now. Stay healthy, and I know it will take a long time, but when we can beat this. But now I want you to enjoy this chapter and thanks for all of your support, it means so much to me.**_

"Well, Finn, it turns out that we'll have a guys' night tonight. Rory sent me a message that she's having a girls' night with Lucy at your place. How about if I give Colin a call to come over to my place?" Logan suggested and looked at one of his best friends questioningly while he took a sip from his white wine.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, mate. I haven't had a decent guys' night in a long time. The last few weeks were pretty packed with work, looking for new treatments for my latest patients, and getting used to the staff at the hospital. But anyway, how're you really doing?" Finn asked him.

"Well, a lot has happened in the last few days. On the one hand, I'm happy that Cami is my daughter. On the other hand, I'm sad that I missed almost three years of her life. However, I know for sure that Rory didn't intentionally keep me in the dark about Cami's existence," Logan paused for a moment. "But it still feels kind of weird, you know?"

"I'm so glad you finally found the two people in Rory and Cami that make you complete Logan. I do understand the despair and uncertainty. I could never have imagined that after Rosemary dumped me, I would ever fall in love again," he said. He smiled and continued, "Lucy came into my life like a hurricane, and I was swept away. I hate being apart from her. I don't want to miss her for one more minute. I want to have this situation permanently." Finn smiled again and looked at Logan. Logan looked surprised at his best friend. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yeah, I want to ask her to marry me," Finn said to him with a big smile.

Logan was stunned and didn't know what to say right now. Finn suffered a lot after Rosemary dumped him because of another man. "Are you sure? I mean, how long have you known Lucy? About six months now?" Logan asked him carefully and hoped that he didn't overstep sensitive boundaries.

Logan was really very happy for his friend that he had finally found the woman in his life who loved him unconditionally. It had taken him a long time to get over the relationship with Rosemary. After all, they had been together for almost four years before she had left him heartbroken. Logan felt protective of his friend and didn't want Finn to get hurt again.

"Look, Logan, I know you're worried, but I'm so sure that Luce is the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's my world. And even when she's driving me insane with her little quirks, I still can't imagine a better woman than her. I love her, mate. It still annoys me that I can't ask her father for his permission. I wish I could do this right and proper. But Lucy and her parents aren't on good terms, which I can understand." Finn interrupted Logan's thoughts.

"I understand. Rory told me a lot about Jamie's parents and how much she had suffered because they had never really accepted her," Logan nodded knowingly. "Did you know they actually wanted Rory to have an abortion if she didn't have a boy?" Logan shook his head.

"But Jamie stood up for Rory and made it clear that he didn't want anything more to do with his parents or his father's company."

"Wait...what? That's unreal. How could parents be so cruel? I can't even find the words to describe what I'm feeling now, mate," Finn said, trying to comprehend what Logan just said. As a pediatrician and a human, he was disgusted with Lucy's parents. He couldn't fathom the reasoning for such a horrid demand. He sighed and shook his head. "I think you should give Colin a call."

"Yeah...I felt the same way when I heard about it," Logan said, acknowledging Finn's discomfort with his revelation. "However, you're right I'm going to give Colin a call," Logan nodded in agreement, took his smartphone from the dining-table, and dialed Colin's phone number.

"Hey Col, how do you feel about a guys' night? Finn is at mine and Rory's place now. We could play poker or drink scotch. And I have to tell you some news. Don't worry, it's good news," Logan said and was glad that this night turned out for his favor. He felt guilty that Colin didn't know he was Cami's biological father yet. Normally he told his closest friends everything, but Finn was the primary contact in this case regarding the paternity test.

"Sounds great, Steph was just heading to Lucy's place too. See you in about half an hour, right, Logan?" Colin said.

"Great, see you, Colin," Logan said and disconnected the phone call.


	31. Chapter 31 Telling Colin

An hour and a half later, Colin was in the living room with Finn and Logan and a good glass of Scotch. Lost in his thoughts, Col waved the golden brown liquid back and forth.  
Then took a sip of his Scotch and cleared his throat, "I'm glad that we have a boys' night out together again. As much as I love Steph, I am happy for the distraction.  
And there's nothing better than a good glass of Scotch and playing poker with my best friends."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Colin. I'm glad you could make it. After all, the last time we saw each other was when Stephanie celebrated her 25th birthday with us five weeks ago," nodded Logan, trying to suppress his nervousness, which was increasing with every minute that passed.

"Yeah, that's right. It has been a while. So, you had something else you wanted to tell me? So shoot Logan. I'm all ears," Col replied and looked at his best friend.

"Well, I guess I'd better start at the beginning, Colin. Usually, I would have told you this before, but there hasn't been an opportunity.  
I wasn't keeping anything from you so that you know. But anyway, it's about Cami." Logan paused and rubbed his eyes.

"I still can't quite believe what's happened these past few days. You remember Finn's infamous Pulp Fiction birthday party?" he asked.

He closed his eyes for a moment and continued shortly afterward, "I was extremely jealous that Rory was at the party with Lenny. I managed to persuade her to come to my dorm room.  
And since we were both pretty tipsy, we decided to have sex. When I woke up the next day, Rory had already disappeared.  
From then on, she acted quite distant and barely spoke to me. Around the same time, Jamie surprised her with an impromptu visit to Yale. And so I tried to forget her."  
He rubbed his eyes again before continuing. "The years went by, and then I happened to run into Rory again at Jamie's funeral, and that's how it all started up again. Rory had been pretty off, which was a big concern for me.  
Until she told me about her suspicion that... that Cami was my biological daughter." Logan paused at Colin's gasp. Then he said, "Yes, at first, I was shocked and irritated too."

As soon as Logan had finished his sentence, Colin looked at him with an unbelievable facial expression, "Cami is your biological daughter? My cousin's daughter is your child? Oh, jeez."

"Yes, and Finn was the one who ordered a paternity test for Cami and me without asking. That same day, that same night, we got the results back from Finn.  
You can't imagine how nervous and scared I was when Rory and I opened the letter..." Logan tried to explain himself while for Colin, the whole situation was quite surreal.

Colin had memories of Rory and Jamie together. From the very first moment, he liked Jamie. Rory introduced him when they met at a charity gala.  
Colin was aware that Logan and Rory had a history and had spent a lot of time together.  
But the fact that his cousin and Logan had spent a night together was something he never imagined in his wildest dreams.  
Though he was sometimes suspicious that there was more than just a harmless skirmish between Rory and Logan, he declined the idea because he was sure that Rory was so happy with Jamie.

Logan watched Colin's worried facial expressions, but before he could say anything, Colin found his voice again, "And what was the result? Let the cat out of the bag. "

"It turned out that I'm 99.99 percent certainty that I'm Cameron's biological father. I couldn't think straight for the first few minutes. It was like my life had taken on a new meaning." Logan grinned with a slight smile.

For the next few minutes, all three men thought about it until Colin cleared his throat, "I honestly don't know what to say except congratulations. I'm pretty surprised even now, but I'm happy for you."

Logan just nodded, took a sip of his Scotch, and was glad Colin was so understanding. He had known Colin and Finn for more than ten years and was lucky to have such good friends like them.  
With a smile on his face, he thought about how much they had experienced together. He had hoped Colin would be understanding and was not disappointed.

"Thanks, and to be honest, I'm glad I got another chance with Rory and Camie, although it still feels weird being the dad of a bright three-year-old girl. I don't know what it's like to be a real dad. I mean, I didn't exactly have the best relationship with Mitchum until we talked about it a few years ago. I want to be a good dad to Cami." Logan said.

Colin just nodded. Before he could give an opinion, Logan added, "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away. I hope you can understand that."

"Hey, it's okay, Logan. I understand that you wanted to know as soon as possible whether or not Cami was your daughter," he said, and he meant it.

"Now let's get our poker game started. Unless you want to reveal any more children, I don't know about?"

They all laughed. Finn cleared his throat and said, "Well, I have no children to reveal. But since you asked, mate, I will be the first musketeer who's going to leave his single life behind.  
I will ask Lucy on her birthday if she wants to marry me. I know it still seems unreal to me that I'm doing this step, but she's the one Col.  
I'm so sure that I can rely on Lucy and trust her with all of my heart and soul." Finn grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Wow, that's great news, Finn. And I agree with you she's the one who's grounding you and has a lot of faith in you. I mean, after all, I know Lucy since 2006. Please keep us in the loop of how the proposal ended!"

"Sure thing, and now gents let the evening begin.." Finn nodded, and together, they spent an awesome night with lots of laughter and memories.


	32. Chapter 32 Insights and a delightful tal

Chapter 32 Insights and a delightful talk

The next morning, around 9:30, Logan was on his way to Notting Hill to pick up Cami from her grandparents. Shortly before Logan stopped his car in front of Chris and Lorelai's house, his iPhone rang. He took the smartphone out of his jacket pocket and sighed when he saw his father's nickname, Dark Lord, light on display.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" he said, trying to hide his impatience.

"Good morning, Logan. Your mum and I have just landed at Heathrow. I told you the last time we spoke, our friends Paul and Sarah invited us to spend a few days with them in London, and then we're going to spend a week in the new cottage in Brighton we just bought." Mitchum paused.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if we could invite Rory and Cami to dinner at the Ivys on Saturday? We'd love to meet and get to know Rory and Cami. Richard and Emily talk about them pretty often. Especially Cameron. She must be quite charming," Mitchum said with an obvious effort to speak nicely to his son.

Logan closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to broach the topic of Cami lightly. He knew he would have to confess to his parents that they were blessed with another grandchild. But he was unsure of their reaction and how to divulge the information.

"Logan? Are you still there?" asked his dad.

"Um, yeah, dad, I guess it slipped my mind that you guys are finally taking a vacation. I'll ask Rory if she has any plans for Saturday," Logan said. Then, feeling a little braver, he said, "We have something really important to tell you guys anyway. But how are you?"

"We're fine, and we look forward to seeing you again soon. How's everything at work?" Mitchum asked, wondering why his son was so nervous. He could hear the tentativeness in Logan's voice and wondered what was going on with the boy who never backed down about anything. Logan had tested his patience many times over the years. But Mitchem was very proud of him.

"Everything is pretty good at the paper, dad. Don't worry about that. I want you to enjoy your vacation now. But I have to go to pick up Cami from her grandparents, so I'm going to have to let you go," Logan explained.

"Sure thing Logan, and I know you said everything was fine, but are you really sure? This whole talk reminded me when you had the accident with my yacht in Fiji eight years ago," Mitchum asked again and could hardly resist a quiet laugh.

"Dad, please don't remind me of that fiasco. But you really don't have to worry," Logan said as he struggled not to laugh as well.

Mitchum sighed but didn't press Logan any further. "Well then tell Rory's parents that we said hi. See you on Saturday. "

"Sure, see you Saturday, bye dad," Logan said goodbye, parked his car in front of Rory's parents' house. He took a deep breath before he got out of the car. He knew that he and Rory would have to tell his parents on Saturday, and it worried him.

His parents had changed quite in the last few years. Mitchum's cancer scare and treatments had mellowed both of them significantly. Their marriage and relationship with each other and their children had changed for the better.

They even surprised everyone by being active and involved grandparents to Honor and Josh's children, Sophie and Samuel. Logan just worried how they would react to their son having an illegitimate child.

He hoped their new views of life would work to his and Cami's benefit. But before Logan could ring the bell, the door was ripped open, and his bright three-year-old daughter looked at him. "Daddy, you're finally here," she giggled exuberantly and literally fell into her dad's arms.

"Look at you, sweetie. Did you fall in the Nutella pot?" Logan grinned as he looked into her chocolate-covered face.

She giggled. "No, daddy! Grammy drinks so much coffee. I didn't want coffee. Nutella pancakes and hot chocolate are so much better," she babbled.

"Cami, what did Grammy and I say about opening the door?" Chris cleared his throat as he came into the lobby and looked at Cami.

Guiltily she lowered her eyes and played nervously with her fingers, "Don't open the door without you or Gammy. I'm sorry, Grampy, don't be mad."

Christopher sighed, got down on his knees, and brushed an unruly lock of hair from his granddaughter's face. Gently, Chris lifted Cami's chin, and when he looked into the big blue eyes of the child, he literally melted away.

In moments like these, Christopher felt catapulted back 21 years when Rory was three. Cami was the spitting image of his daughter, except for those irrepressible wild nature curls. She must have inherited them from Logan.

"Honey, I could never be angry with you, but please promise not to open the door next time without me or Grammy" he looked at her with a mixture of seriousness and love.

"Yeah, Grampy pinky promise. Can I please have another Nutella pancake?"

"You are your mother's child. But I'm glad you don't like coffee, though I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I'll tell you what, why don't you and daddy split the Nutella pancakes? I'm sure Grammy will make you another pancake." Setting her on her feet, he said, "Why don't you go ask her. Daddy and I will be right there."

"Ok!" she nodded with a big grin and scampered off toward the kitchen.

Chris turned to Logan. "Nice to see you again, Logan. How about a cup of coffee or tea at my office?"

"Well, I can't say no to that, Chris. Yesterday Colin and Finn were visiting, so naturally, I got to bed quite late," Logan smiled and became a bit more nervous again because he had no idea what Chris wanted from him.

"Ah, yes, I understand, men's nights are very important. I know that from my own experience," Chris winked at him and went with him to his office. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll get some coffee and bagels. I'll be right back," said Christopher and left the office without waiting for an answer from Logan.

Logan looked around Chris' office. On the sideboards were many pictures of his children when they were little. One picture caught his eye in particular. He took the picture in his hands, and a smile came over his lips.

In the photo, you could recognize Rory as a little girl with a golden crown in her hair. She was wearing a light blue princess dress and smiling happily at her father. For a moment, Logan closed his eyes and looked forward to the moment when pictures of him and Cami and hopefully 2 or 3 more following children were in his office at work and at home.

"That's a photo from Rory's fifth birthday. Sometimes I wonder where the time goes. Samantha and Matt are turning 20 early this year. I'll give you the advice to be there every step of the way Cami goes, provided the work allows it," Chris cleared his throat and put the two cups of coffee and bagels on his desk and continued in the same breath, "I had just finished my studies when my dad told me I had to take over the London branch of Haydn & Associates because my uncle had to resign for health reasons.

Lorelai and I were quite young when we had to move to London. I had just ended my law studies in Princeton. And at the age of 23, I had no experience of how a branch office works, let alone how to run a law firm. It took me so much time, patience, and nerves until everything went the way my dad had imagined. I missed the first steps and the first day of school for all my children. If I could go back in time again, I would do a lot of things differently," said Chris, glancing wistfully at the picture of Rory and him.

Logan felt caught and was embarrassed and said, "I understand that. My dad wasn't there for me much during my childhood, because work was always more important than his children. I want to do it differently. Cami isn't going to grow up without me. I can't and don't want to imagine my life without Cami and Rory anymore. I've always wanted a family. A home that I look forward to when I come home from a long, hard day at work. "

Chris just nodded and took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Logan. "A home and family is one of the most important and valuable things a man can have in life. Lorelai and I are so grateful to you for bringing our Rory back to life. It killed us to see her so fragile and sad. But then you came into her and Cami's life and managed to bring back faith and hope in Rory's life.

We are so thankful. I also know that you would never hurt Cami and Rory," Chris paused and winked at Logan.

Then he said, "And if so, I would chase you all over London." He stood and patted Logan on the shoulder. He said, "I don't think we should keep Cami waiting too long. She will come to find us soon!"

Logan laughed. "That's right, Cami can be very impatient. She obviously gets that from me." He rose and began to walk towards the door. Just as he reached it, he turned and said, "And Chris, thanks for your trust. I will always do my best for my little family."


End file.
